Avengers and Videogames
by Melting Angels
Summary: What do the Avengers do in their spare time? Play videogames of course! Read through as they try a selection of games. Chaos ensues! (Story better than summary)
1. MarioKart

**Summary:**

Title is self-explanatory. Where the Avengers try out videogames. Chaos ensues!

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

The Avengers, Jane and Pepper included, were assembled in the main living room of Stark Tower, sat on the sofa and several leather beanbags in front of the 60 inch flatscreen TV. A table sat in front, tons of sweets and chocolate, as well as energy drinks, spread on top. Tony had suggested to the others that, for team bonding, they should try videogames. He managed to persuade them. Now, they were debating on what to try first. Ideas ranged from Slender: The Eight Pages, to Assasin's Creed, to MarioKart. After at least ten minutes of discussion, they decided to try MarioKart. It was decided that Tony, Steve, Clint, and Bruce would go first. Handing out Wii remotes and steering wheels, Tony let Clint and Bruce explain the controls to Steve, while he set up the TV and console. The speakers blared as the MarioKart logo appeared on screen, making Steve jump.

They decided not to to a team race- Tony was too competitive. After a few moments, it was time to select their characters. It took Steve a few minutes, but he managed to select his character- Luigi, opting for a green motorbike. Tkny chose Mario, because he had, and quote :An awesome mustache. He opted for a standard kart. Bruce chose Bowser, and Clint chose Donkey Kong, choosing the biggest Kart he could find.

Being kind (for once), to Steve, Tony chose the first course of the Mushroom Cup. One of the easiest.

Their characters appeared in the screen, which was split into four. Tony pointed out to Steve where his character was.

3...

They all got ready, cracking their knuckles.

2...

Each of them gripped the steering wheels tightly.

1...

GO!

Tony and Clint zoomed off, Steve following close behind, Bruce bringing up the rear.

"Go! Metal man!" Thor shouted as Tony blew up Clint's kart with a red shell.

"Ha!" Tony grinned at Clint as he sped off.

"Shit." Clint swore.

"This is confusing!" Steve frowned as his Kart somehow sped past Clint, wobbling and almost going off-track.

"Come on, Clint!" Natasha shouted.

"2nd lap!" Tony called out.

"How many is there?" Steve asked, biting his lip with concentration.

"3 laps." Tony replied, smirking as he sped past Bruce, who was still on his first lap. The scientist really was no good at video games.

"I'm gonna get you, Cap." Clint grinned as he prepared to fire a red shell at Steve's motorbike.

But Steve made his character drop a banana peel. He sped off as Clint hit the banana peel, his Kart spinning out of control. Bruce got onto the second lap. He got a gold star, and his kart sped towards the others, sparkling and glowing gold.

"On my way!" Bruce called.

"What?" Steve exclaimed as Clint blew his character up with a bomb and sped past.

"Hahaha!" Clint laughed.

"Yes!" Natasha grinned.

"Tony, your gonna beat them!" Pepper grinned.

"Do not give up, Steven!." Thor encouraged.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" Tony mocked as he got onto the third and final lap.

"Almost there!" Jane called as Steve's motorbike got closer to Clint's kart, his character wielding a red shell.

Clint drew closer to the finish line.

He picked up speed.

Everyone laughed as Steve hit Clint's character with the red shell and sped past, crossing the finish line just before him. To top it all of, Bruce smashed into Clint's kart, speeding across the finish line and pushing the angry archer into last place.

"Victory!" Tony grinned, throwing his arms up in the air. Pepper high fived him.

"Damnit!" Clint and Natasha cursed at the same time.

"Wow." Steve blinked at the screen.

"Just got it." Bruce smiled.

"How the hell did Cap get 2nd?" Clint was extremely pissed off.

"Natural." was Jane's normal reply.

"Captain America- super soldier and MarioKart prodigy." Tony laughed.

"Ok. So Tasha, Pepper, Thor, and Jane next?" Clint asked.

"Yup." Tony nodded. He handed his remote to Pepper.

Steve gave Thor his Wii controller, Clint reluctantly handed his to Natasha, and Bruce handed his to Jane. Tony explained the controls again to Thor, going over them several times so the God got it. Once Thor got the basics, Natasha told them all to select their characters. She chose Princess Peach and a pink kart.

"Cute." Tony raised his eyebrows. Natasha kicked him.

Jane chose Rosalina, and a blue motorbike. After some deliberation, Pepper chose Yoshi and an egg-shaped kart. They waited several minutes before Thor finally managed to select his character, Wario. It was a further five minutes of impatient cursing before Thor chose a big yellow car. Natasha flicked through the courses, before deciding on Bowser's Castle. She grinned evilly as everyone's characters appeared on screen. Jane showed Thor which screen his character was on.

3...

Natasha clicked her fingers.

2...

Jane gave Thor an encouraging smile.

1...

GO!

They sped off, except for Thor, who pressed the accelerate button too early, causing his car to explode in a cloud of black smoke. Once he was moving, Thor exaggerated his movements. Natasha was in first, Pepper and Jane in joint second. Thor somehow started driving backwards, smashing into every corner.

"Curse this!" Thor shouted.

"Calm down, big guy." Tony tried to hide his laughter, but failed.

"This mortal game is extremely confusing! How does one- NO!" Thor drove his car into lava.

"Ha." Natasha got onto the second lap.

"Ha." Jane blew up Natasha's kart with an explosive blue shell, speeding past, leaving Natasha in the dust. Natasha mumbled something in Russian. Probably a curse or a death threat.

"Go on, Pepper! Beat the crap out of them!" Tony cheered as Pepper's kart smashed into Natasha's character and sped past.

"For ASGAAARD!" Thor yelled as his kart sped past Jane, Natasha creeping into second.

Tony fell about laughing at Thor's outburst, laughing louder as he smashed into Natashas kart, which made her crash into Jane, which made them crash into Pepper. A stray bomb exploded, making them all curse. Thor charged past, going straight, widly swerving round corners, smashing into every obstacle. They soon reached the third lap. In a line, they approached the finish line. Pepper was first, Jane second, Natasha third, Thor last. Thor got a speed blast, so he charged forward, knocking everyone out of the way.

"NOOO!" Jane, Pepper and Natasha shouted as Thor crossed the finish line.

"VICTORY! I HAVE CLAIMED THE GOLDEN GRAIL OF WINNING!" Thor shouted with glee.

"Crap.." Natasha muttered.

"I failed..." Jane shook her head.

"..." Pepper sighed.

"For my victory, I declare that we have a feast!" Thor grinned. "Where be the Pop Tarts, friend Stark?"

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

**I randomly got this idea and thought it'd be funny. I might continue...if people review. Here's an incentive to reviewing:**

**Leave a game suggestion in your review!**

**OO-OO  
OO-**OO


	2. MineCraft

**Notes:  
**Ok, so last time the gang played MarioKart :D this time, they venture into MineCraft. A filler for a request :3

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

Tony had bought everyone in the team a laptop. His was red and gold. Natashas was red with a black spider design. Clint's had (much to his disgust) Merida with her bow and arrow. Steve's had the American flag. Pepper's was white and had a red loveheart. In the middle of the loveheart was a picture of Tony. Jane's was red and had a white loveheart with Thor in the middle. Bruce's was green and purple. It was the day after their epic MarioKart battle, and Tony had suggested that they try MineCraft. They were in the meeting room, sat around the huge table, with mouses to match their laptops, ready and waiting for the epicness that is Minecraft. Everyone had selected their skins.

Natasha had found a Black Widow a skin, Tony an Iron Man skin. Steve had found a Captain America skin. Bruce, Thor, Pepper, Jane, and Clint had made their own. Once everyone had made and uploaded their skins, Tony explained the controls. He took a whole ten minutes explaining it. He then found a minecraft seed which would let them spawn in a village.

"What is the purpose of this game?" Thor asked.

"You gather materials, build a shelter. At night monsters come and attack you. You explore caves and find diamonds and go through portals and...nerdy shit like that." Tony grinned.

Steve rolled his eyes as the world loaded. They spawned in a village, in the middle of a forest, a mountain to the right in the distance, and a river not far too their left. There was four houses. Thor and Jane went in one, Clint and Natasha in the other, Pepper and Tony in the biggest. Bruce and Steve shared. Tony massacred all the villagers with his bare pixelated hands. There was a farm with sections for cows, pigs, sheep, and chickens. There was also an area growing sugarcane and wheat.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Steve asked.

"I'll set everyones spawn point to their houses." Tony started hacking into their games.

"Which means?" Steve asked.

"If you die, you re-appear in your house." Tony raised his eyebrows. "And I'm going to use a cheat to give everyone diamond armour and a diamond sword."

"Is there not gold armour?" Thor asked.

"Yes. You can have gold if you want." Tony nodded.

Once everyone was equipped with armour and a sword, they started sorting out everyone's jobs. Pepper and Jane were on farming and house decorating duty. Natasha stayed to guard and gather wood. Bruce and Steve were told to find coal. Clint was assigned to find Iron. Tony and Thor were told to find gold and diamonds and lapice. Once everyone got pickaxes courtesy of Tony's cheat, they split up.

"Woah!" Steve's character spun out of control.

"Calm down, Captain Spangles." Tony chuckled as the four guys headed towards the mountain.

"I think a painting would be good here." Pepper looked above the fireplace in her and Tony's house.

"With two flowerpots with roses?" Jane suggested.

"Yes." Pepper nodded. Her character sprinted off in search of roses.

Jane set to building beds to put in everyone's houses. Tony had hacked it so the colour of the wool used determined the colour of the duvet. Meanwhile, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Tony had reached a large cave at the foot of the mountain.

"ADVENTURE AND RICHES AWAIT!" Thor cried as his character charged into the cave.

"FOR IRON!" Clint shouted, following suit.

"TO ENHANCE THE ALREADY HIGH LEVELS OF MY AWESOMENESS!" Tony shouted as his character charged into the cave.

"Umm..." Steve blinked before he and Bruce headed into the cave.

"Ummm...guys?" Clint asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"I've found five creeper spawners. So...ahhhhh SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" Clint shouted. "RUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!"

"I SHALL HELP!" Thor found Clint's character, and the two started hitting the creepers.

"Aaah crap lost half my health!" Clint swore.

"DO NOT GIVE UP, MAN OF HAWK!" Thor's character was surrounded by creepers.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clint cried dramatically as his character died.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tony asked as his character entered the creeper-infested cavern.

"MAN OF IRON! HELP ME FELL THESE DANGEROUS CREATURES!" Thor shouted.

"Could they get any louder?" Steve asked Bruce, their characters peacefully mining coal.

"Maybe." Bruce sighed in irritation.

"NOOOOO! My armour!" Thor sounded distraught as his armour lost half of its strength.

"There's too many! Hundreds of them!" Tony called. "They'll blow up the whole village!"

"What do we do?" Thor asked as his sword broke.

"I know." Tony grinned evilly as he used a cheat to get infinite TNT and redstone torches.

Thor and Tony's characters ran out the cave, and they quickly blocked the entrance with TNT. Tony started laying down redstone dust and redstone torches. Once he laid the final piece, they started running.

"Ahhh crap. Bruce and Spangles are still in there." Tony facepalmed.

"WHAT THE-" Steve was cut off as the room filled with the sound of TNT explosions. Blocks of rock and chunks of dirt rained down, narrowly missing the village, piling up in messy stacks.

"CAPTAIN! DOCTOR BANNER!" Thor's character charged to the ruined cave.

"We're fine!" Steve nodded as his and Bruce's characters emerged from the ruined cave.

"Our ignorance almost caused a tragedy." Thor sighed.

Tony just laughed.

"How much stuff we got?" Clint's character emerged from his house.

"I got 8 coal." Steve announced.

"7 coal." Bruce nodded.

"I did find 8 blocks of iron...but I died." Clint mimed his death, making everyone laugh.

"My efforts have gained us 2 blocks of gold, and 3 blocks of diamond. Man of Iron ensured the cheats worked to aid us." Thor grinned, pleased with himself.

"I found 6 gold blocks and 4 diamond blocks, bitches." Tony grinned.

"We are done decorating, and there's food for everyone." Pepper announced.

"WE SHALL FEAST TO CELEBRATE OUR SURVIVAL!" Thor declared.

Their characters went into Pepper and Tony's house, which was decked out with modded sofas, lamps, and a modded fireplace. There was also a large table with modded chairs. They all made their characters sit at the table.

They were just about to make a mock toast when they noticed how dark it was in the pixelated world. Guttural growling, hissing from creepers, and moaning from Zombies filled the air. Once everyone had swords again, they charged outside.

"FOR GLORY!" Thor cried.

"FOR REVENGE!" Clint shouted.

"FOR RICHES!" Tony joined in.

"FOR THE TEAM!" Bruce shouted.

"FOR SURVIVAL!" Steve joined in their battle cries.

"I feel a musketeer thing must be said." Tony grinned.

"ALL FOR ONE..." they started.

Everyone raised their pixelated swords.

"AND ONE FOR ALL!"


	3. Slender: The Eight Pages

**Notes:**

Hello everyone! Gosh, 11 reviews on two chapters? I'm flattered! I'm amazed how many people have responded! Thanks so much! Speaking of responses, Slender came up. I've only played the mobile version, and haven't actually found pages yet...I've just died..so forgive any mistakes I make!

And I forgot to put a description of Thor's laptop in the previous chapter. His laptop is gold with a picture of Jane engraved on it.

**ENJOY :D**

**OO-OO****  
OO-OO**

It had been a few days since the team's epic MineCraft adventures. After the musketeer battle cry, they defeated all the nearby monsters, and simply put their characters to bed in their epic houses. Now, a few days later, Tony had suggested that they play Slender: The Eight Pages, and time how long everyone lasted. They chose to use the meeting room again. While Tony set up laptops and headsets, the others made drinks and grabbed snacks.

"What is this...Slender?" Steve asked as everyone sat down at their laptops, putting on their headsets.

"I'm not spoiling." Tony grinned. But he did explain the controls to everyone. He got JARVIS to make the room pitch black, all blackout blinds going down, until you could only see the glow of the laptops.

Slender: The Eight Pages appeared on both of their screens. The creepy music startled everyone except Clint and Natasha.

"If I don't sleep tonight, you aren't either." Pepper warned.

"Whatever."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Ok. I've hacked the game so we can play multiplayer. Let the games begin." Tony grinned evilly.

The dark forest appeared on everyones screens. Due to Tony's hacking, they had characters which looked like them. Each carried a flashlight. The sky was dark, and hazy. All they saw was hundreds of withered old trees, and a fence in the distance to their right. There was just the howling of the wind, but the monotone background music filled the room with suspense.

"Ok. Let's split. Me and Pep." Tony started. "Clint and Natasha, Thor and Jane, and then Cap goes with the doc."

"Ok." everyone split up.

As their characters trudged through the woods, even the crack of a branch made them flinch. Sent a shiver down their spine. Trawling through the grass, Steve and Bruce found an old wrecked car. On the windshield, they found a tattered piece of paper. On it, scrawled in black ink, were the words:

Don't look behind you.

As Bruce's character picked up the page, a loud, low, ghostly moan resonated through their headsets.

"OH MY GOD." Pepper, Jane, and Steve jumped.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bruce and Steve's screens blurred and beeped.

"RUN!" Tony shouted.

"WHAT?" Steve asked.

"RUN! RUN LIKE A BOSS!" Tony cried.

Steve and Bruce's characters started running, Pepper screaming as everyone's screens blurred.

"REVEAL YOURSELF! INVISIBLE BEAST!" Thor shouted.

Steve and Bruce's characters ran into Clint and Natasha's characters. All of their characters started running.

In the gloom, a slenderman appeared in front of them. Tall and overwhelming.

"Oh god..." Bruce breathed out.

"SHIT!" Clint shouted.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" Natasha made her character turn around.

"TURN AND RUN!" they all shouted as their screens beeped and blurred again.

All of their characters turned around and started running. Fast. Curses

"DO NOT FEAR! I AM HERE TO ASSIST YOU!" Thor cried as the group of characters approached him and Jane.

"JUST FUCKING RUN!" Steve shouted.

"BEWARE! GAME RAGE! CAPTAIN AMERICA JUST SAID FUCKING!" Tony cried. "THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!"

The room fell silent for a moment before everyone's characters started stumbling.

"RUN! THE APOCALYPSE!" Clint shouted as their group of characters charged through the forest.

Another two slendermen appeared in front of them.

"EVASIVE MANOUEVERS!" Tony shouted.

"OHMYGODMOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Jane cried, ghostly pale.

"TORCHES OFF! TO THE RIGHT!" Thor made his decision.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Tony shouted.

The creepy music got louder, the combination of a screeching violin and bad piano.

"NOOOOOOO! RUN LIKE A BOSS RUN LIKE A BOSS RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!" Tony shouted.

"TONYYYY!" Pepper shrieked as her character vanished, her screen blurring as the slenderman's bare face appeared.

"I SHALL AVENGE YOU, PEPPER!" Tony cried.

"I AS WELL! YOUR DEATH WILL NOT GO UNAVENGED!" Thor let out a battle cry.

Thor's character charged towards the slenderman. On contact, the slenderman let out an ear-piercing moan. Thor's character vanished.

"THOR IS DOWN! RUUUUUUUN!" Tony yelled.

"What happened to avenging me?" Pepper frowned.

"Oh..uhh...yeah." Tony made his character turn round, and with a blood curdling cry, charged into the slenderman. "MOURN ME! AVENGE ME!

"NO WAY. I'M RUNNING!" Clint shouted, then laughed.

"NONONONONOOOOOOO!" Bruce shouted as his screen bleeped out before showing a bloody slenderman's face.

"FRIEND BANNER!" Thor cried.

"Clint...Natasha...Cap...Jane..." Tony counted. "How the hell?"

"NO! NOT ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jane screamed as her screen blurred up.

There was a moment of anguished cries.

"FUCK OFF!" Jane shouted.

Steve and Tony laughed, albeit a bit scared.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET THE 77th HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!" Tony cheered as Clint, Natasha, and Steve split up.

"What's 'The Hunger Games'?" Steve asked.

Tony fell backwards off of his chair.

"Tony!" Pepper went over to help.

"Seriously?" Tony choked.

"AH CRAP! NOO! NATASHAAA!" Clint cried in dismay as a slenderman got Natasha's character.

"So its just Cap and Merida left?" Tony asked.

"DO YOUR BEST, STEVEN!" Thor cried. "AND MAN OF ARROWS, DO NOT GIVE UP!"

Steve and Clint glared at each other.

"It's on." Steve smiled.

"LIKE DONKEY KONG!" Clint shouted.


	4. Just Dance 4

Hiya all. Wow. 23 reviews on three chapters? Thanks so much for the reviews! Makes me happy inside ^^

This time...they are all going to play Just Dance. I only have Just Dance 2...and Just Dance 4 was requested. I'm going to make up most of the songs. Enjoy :) leave suggestions! :D

**OO-OO  
OO-OO**

The slenderman battle had just ended, and now everyone was huddles in their chairs. Even Thor seemed cautious and disoriented. No one wanted to walk in the dark to manually light the room up. No one dared speak. They just huddled up, the flickering Slenderman faces still on their screens.

"Sir, shall I turn the lights on? Moving the blinds would make no different to the light value sir, as it is dark outside." Jarvis spoke.

"What's the time?" Tony asked.

"11:00pm, sir. Shall I get DUMMY to bring you all a drink?" Jarvis asked as the lights came on.

Simultaneously, everyone slammed their laptops shut and ripped their headphones off.

"Eight glasses of the strongest alcohol we have, Jarvis." Tony rubbed his eyes. He suddenly grinned. "Set up the games room. Just Dance 4. On the Wii. Get DUMMY to deliver the drinks and four charged Wii remotes."

"Of course, sir." Jarvis replied.

They all shakily got to their feet. Steve, Pepper, Jane, and Clint were really freaked out. Steve was actually white. Like, ghostly white.

"Let's go and forget that ever happened." Tony nodded.

Everyone ran out of the room, laptops and headsets abandoned. They laughes once they were out, relieved to be free of that game. They soon reached the games room- a huge room with a 70 inch flatscreen TV. The room was so big the TV didn't dominate the room. Lava lamps stoos in each corner. The floor was a disco floor- there was even a disco ball casting silver funky light. Sofas, armchairs, and beanbags were dotted around the edge of the room. A small table stood next to each seat. The Wii was set up, the remotes waiting for them. Glasses of alcohol were on each mini table. Just Dance 4 blared up on the screen.

"What is this..." Thor looked enraptured. "This...just dance of four?"

"A dancing game." Tony grinned.

"Now I see the point of the alcohol." Steve groaned. "This is one of the times I wish I could get drunk."

"Who's up first?" Tony offered the Wii remotes.

"God no." Steve moves away.

"I shall be the first to venture into this Just Dancing of Four!" Thor declared as he took a remote and stood up.

"I'll join in." Jane got up.

"Me too." Pepper also took a remote.

"Ok. Thor, a person will appear on the screen. You have to follow their movements. At the bottom, it shows how to do each move." Jane explained the controls. They all put the Wii remote strap on.

"Pep, you choose." Tony went and deliberately sat in the middle of Clint and Natasha, Steve to Natasha's right.

"No..no...boring...too hard..." Pepper scrolled through the songs.

A whole ten minutes passed.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PRESS RANDOM! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!" Tony shouted, already drunk.

Pepper pressed random. The wheel of destiny spun. What song would be chosen? What dance would they be doing?

It started slowing down. It got dangeroualy near to Justin Bieber: Baby. Tony and Clint crossed their fingers and hoped to God that horrific song wouldn't be chosen.

It got slower...

And slower...

Tony and Clint leaned forward.

It stopped.

On the Justin Bieber song.

Tony and Clint gave an agonized cry of dismay as the song started up.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh." the animated Justin Bieber Just Dance character appeared on screen.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tony and Clint cried.

"Oh oh oh oh ohhhh." the two men were almost crying as the singing began. "I know you love me."

"No. We really don't." Clint groaned and downed another bottle of beer. He was halfway through his glass when they started dancing. Thor, Pepper, and Jane had to toss their hair. Even Thor flipped his hair.

Clint splurted and snorted as beer flew out his mouth and went everywhere, trying desperately not to choke on the remains of his mouthful as he, Natasha, Tony, and even Steve erupted in laughter.

"I know you care, just shout whenever, and I'll be there."

Tony was crying with laughter as Thor, Jane, and Pepper did a series of twisting movements and made a loveheart with their hands.

" You are my love, you are my heart, and we will never ever ever be apart."

This was followed by jumping up and down to the beat, and swaying side to side. Pepper and Jane started singing along.

"God no." Clint groaned.

Thor opened his mouth.

"PLEASE! IF THERE IS A GOD, HAVE MERCY!" Tony cried.

No luck.

Thor started singing along.

"Are we an item?" Jane sang.

"Girl, quit playing." Pepper continued.

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Thor sang loudly and out of tune.

"Say there's another and look right in my eyes." they all sang in unison as they flipped their hair again.

Tony was crying with laughter, shaking and holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. Clint was laughing so much he ended up on the floor. Natasha was also laughing. Steve was going red with the effort of not laughing. Bruce was just laughing.

"My first love broke my heart for the first time, and I was like...Baby, baby, baby oooh."

The three amateur dancers made a heart with their hands.

"Stop! I'm going to DIE from-" Tony was cut off as he started laughing.

"NOOOOO...AHAHAHAHA!" Clint rolled, laughing maniacly, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Thor just killed JUSTIN BIEBER'S SONG!" Tony shouted, still laughing.

The tune gradually faded out until it stopped, leaving Tony, Clint, and Natasha gasping for breath. They clapped their hands like seals, desperately trying to stop laughing and catch their breath.

"THIS GAME, I LIKE IT!" Thor declared. He pointed at the screen. "ANOTHER!"

Tony started laughing anew.

"Well, Thor. We'd better let the others have a go now." Jane was smiling.

The remotes were passed to Tony, Clint, and Natasha. Tony got the player 1 remote, naturally. As soon as his opposition was stood up, Tony started looking for another song. Scroll...scroll...scroll...

'Call me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen turned up.

Everyone cheered.

The beat started picking up as the animated character appeared on the screen. The first moves weren't much. But it was girly swaying and twirling, making Clint and Tony look really gay. The two men just laughed at each other.

The song got louder.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU!" Tony sang.

"AND THIS IS CRAZY!" Clint sang louder.

"BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER..." Natasha joined in.

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!"" everyone screamed, leaving them in peals of laughter.

"Good swaying, Tony." Clint joked as they all swirled their hips.

"All in the hips babe." Tony laughed.

"WORK IT!" Bruce shouted.

Everyone exploded, Tony, Clint, and Natasha almost falling over.

"WORKING IT!" Tony shouted. "LIKE A BOSS!"

"Stop! I can't breathe!" Steve gasped, holding onto his sides from laughing.

"This is for you!" Tony pointed at Pepper.

"Hey I just met you!" Pepper sang with him.

"AND THIS IS CRAZY!" Thor shouted.

"But here's my number..." Jane sang.

"So call me maybe?" Steve sang uncertainly, going red.

"YES! CAPTAIN SPANGLES RETURNS!" Tony and Clint cried at the same time, tears streaming down their face with laughter.

The final chorus came up.

"ALL TOGETHER NOW!" Tony yelled.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU!" everyone shouted.

"AND THIS IS CRAZY..." even Bruce joined in.

"BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER..." everyone took a deep breath for the final line.

"SO CALL ME MAYBE!"


	5. Happy Wheels

**Notes:**

Ok. This time they will be playing Happy Wheels. I've heard of it. But never played it. So I downloaded it yesterday and its AWESOME! So here it is...The Avengers play Happy Wheels. Also, alot of the games that have been requested...I don't actually have. Keep in mind I'm 15. My allowance is roughly **£55 **a month, so I can't afford all the games you suggest. But I will try. One of my favourite games ever is Super Monkey Ball on the Nintendo Gamecube. That will probs be the next game that the avengers play.

**Thanks so much for the support! And please check out my other stories- Surprise & Tragedy, and Broken.**

**Support is appreciated. :3**

OO-OO  
OO-OO

The day after the epic Just Dance 4 battle, everyone was back in regular clothes, mostly sober. They all wore comfy shirts and trousers, and were assembled in the meeting room again, with Tony's laptop at the ready. They eventually decided on 'Happy Wheels'. They'd go one person at a time. Tony declared he would go first. He picked a level with many hills and upside down bits, and pitfalls leading to turning wheels with spikes on.

His character was 'Irresponsible dad' with a guy riding a bike, his kid strapped into a seat on the back.

"CHARGE!" Tony shouted as the screen said start. His character cycled furiously as he hammered the button.

His character shot up a hill, and zoomed over the edge, twirling round and round before landing on one of the turning wheels.

"Shit." Tony muttered as his character lost his helmet.

The cyclist pedalled on, but one of the spikes from an opposing wheel tore the kid away, and tore one of his legs off, flinging it into the air.

"What the..." Steve muttered.

Tony furiously mashed the keyboard buttons as the character flew off the bike, attaching himself to dozens of spikes on his front. The severed leg came flying down.

"LEG! YOU CAME BACK TO ME!" Tony cried happily.

His character caught the leg.

"HA HA! CAUGHT YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Tony shouted.

But his character slipped off the spikes, before plummeting to its death, smashing on contact with the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tony cried in anguish.

Everyone laughed as Tony swapped places with Thor, explaining the controls.

Thor's character was a man in a business suit, on a segway.

"CHARGE!" Thor declared as his character zoomed forward.

His character flipped forward before flying through the air.

Landing...

On its head.

Smashing to pieces.

"NOO! TINY MAN! GET UP! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS!" Thor cried.

His character's severed leg twitched.

"YES! RISE!" Thor shouted. "RISEEE!"

'Game Over' Flashed on screen.

"NOOOO!" Thor shouted.

Jane pulled Thor away from the laptop, still laughing.

"Ok, next?" Tony asked.

"I'll go." Steve shrugged before taking a seat, listening carefully as Tony explained the controls.

His character was an old man in a wheelchair.

Steve's character slowly edged forward, before zooming down the hill.

"NO NO NO! Back up!" Steve tried to get his character to slow down as it approached the cliff.

Steve's character stopped just on the edge of the cliff. He let out a sigh of relief.

But the character pitched forward.

Over the edge of the cliff.

Falling out of the wheelchair.

Hitting the water with such force that both of its legs broke off.

"Get up! Get up, dammit!" Steve desperately tried to get his character to the surface.

"Sorry Steve." Tony sighed. "Its over."

"It is NOT over!" Steve glared before going back to button mashing.

He swore.

"Its NEVER over!"


	6. Mortal Kombat

Hiya guys! Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! Makes me happy :3

Check out my other stories as well :3

This time, the Avengers will be playing...Mortal Kombat. I watched Smosh's gamebang of Mortal Kombat, and some other clips, so I am fairly knowlegeable. I noticed that people are keen for Halo. So I will watch a playthrough and hopefully that will be the game after this!

**OO-OO OO-OO**

After the hilariosity of Just Dance 4, the avengers had rested for a day before deciding on their next game: Mortal Kombat. Well, Clint and Tony decided. Pepper and Jane decided to watch, not play. It was decided that Tony and Steve would go first. Tony explained the controls as the screen for selecting characters came up. They clutched the remotes as they flicked through the characters. Steve went for the army guy, typically. Tony went for a tall slim girl with shiny black hair, a tight pink outfit, and, as Tony himself put it: 'Big tits'. Their arena was a ruined bridge in the middle of a city where a huge dinosaur was wreaking havoc.

"Ahahahaha!" Tony laughed evilly. "Prepare to get OWNED, Rogers."

"I beg to differ." Steve smirked.

The army character hit Tony's in the face, and a grenade exploded in the girls face.

"What the-" Tony stuttered. "You grenade slapped me!"

"Yes. I did." Steve grinned before shooting Tony's character five times, sending her spinning in the air. Clint and Tony stared as her...assets jiggled.

"The jiggle physics in this game are excellent." Tony commented.

"I agree." Clint mused before Natasha hit him with a cushion.

"Aha!" Steve cried as his character snapped Tony's characters neck.

'Round 2' Flashed on screen.

Steve started with a series of grenade slaps before snapping Tony's characters arms and breaking them, depleting half of his health. Tony swore before managing to hit Steve's character, sending him to his knees and depleting a fourth of his health. The two characters grappled for a moment before a grenade sent them flying in opposite directions. While Tony's character was stunned, Steve's character got out a gun, and shot at Tony's character, dodging as debris came flying his way courtesy of Tony.

"SERIOUSLY?" Clint exclaimed. "YOU BROUGHT A GUN TO A MORTAL KOMBAT FIGHT!?"

"I KNOW!" Tony cried in dismay as Round 3 started up.

Steve's character aimed a roundhouse kick at Tony's girl character, sending her spinning. Pepper and Natasha whacked their partners on the head as they sighed happily as the girl's shirt ripped. Steve went red, and Tony took this opportunity to send Rogers' character flying with a magical blast. Half of the soldier's health was depleted. A wrestling match ensued, grenades and pieces of rock flying until both characters were almost dead. Tony's character swayed as 'FINISH HER' appeared on screen. Steve's character shot the girls head. And, as he walked away, he threw a grenade behind him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Tony cried dramatically as the grenade exploded and blood flew everywhere. Steve looked faintly green.

It was time for another game. Tony demanded a rematch with Steve, even mashing the buttons. One of the severed legs twitched.

"WHO WANTS...TO LIVE...FOREVER?" Clint sang dramatically as Tony attempted to resurrect his fallen character. He suddenly had an idea to get the remote off of Tony. "Oh oh oh woah oh."

Tony proceeded to _hurl _the remote at Clint's head. The assassin caught it easily and held it in the air in triumph. He continued to sing Justin Bieber, Bruce joining in, keeping Tony at bay as they handed the remote to Thor. It was decided the winner would continue after each match they won. Tony sulked as the singing stopped, hugging an Iron Man cushion. Once the controls had been explained, Thor selected his character. It was a Chinese-looking man, tall with muscles, and a strange hat with a silver blade around it.

"His hat!" Thor exclaimed. "I LIKE IT!" he selected the character. Steve chose the same character. This time, their setup was a forest.

"DIE!" Thor declared as his character proceeded to beat the crap out of Steve's character, the hat slashing and slicing as a series of roundhouse kicks depleted two thirds of Steve's health.

"GO! THOR! BEAT HIM!" Jane cried.

"YES! JANE! I SHALL WIN FOR YOU!" Thor declared as he sliced both arms off of Steve's character.

"Holy shit." Steve dropped his remote as his character was dismembered. "Prepare to get severely beaten, Thor." he smirked as 'Round 2' popped up on screen.

Steve threw a grenade at Thor, but his character sliced it in half with his 'awesome' hat.

"HA! CAPTAIN! YOUR PETTY GRENADES AND TINY GUN CANNOT BEAT THE AWESOMENESS OF MY HAT!" Thor shouted.

Tony and Clint had to clutch their stomachs from the pain of intense laughter. Even Steve was laughing, trying to maintain his concentration on the fight.

"MY GRENADES ARE NOT PETTY!" Steve retorted loudly as he grenade-slapped Thor's character, depleting half of his health.

"YOU WILL LIVE TO REGRET THAT!" Thor declared as he hit Steve's character.

"So your saying that I live?" Steve laughed fondly.

"Uh..no. LET ME REPHRASE! YOU WILL DIE TO REGRET THAT!" Thor shouted angrily, mashing the buttons as the two characters fought for dominance.

It finally came to Round 3. It was near the end- both characters were wavering, and it was a battle of quick button pressing to win. The countdown began. Steve's character trudged druggily towards Thor's, but Thor's character threw the hat, so that it sliced off Steve's characters neck.

"SHIT!" Steve cried. "NO!"

"GAME RAGE!" Clint and Tony laughed and shouted in unison.

"I WIN! YOUR CHARACTERS ARE SO PETTY...AND TINY! ONCE AGAIN, I CLAIM DOMINANCE! YOU SHOULD ALL BE IN FEAR OF MY GAMING SKILLS!" Thor shouted.

"Pfft." Clint scoffed. Thor glared at him.

"Is this a challenge, man of hawk?" Thor asked.

"It might be." Clint took Steve's remote.

"I SHALL CLAIM DOMINANCE OVER THE MORTAL CHARACTERS!" Thor cried.

"FOR GLORY!" Clint shouted.

"FOR REVENGE!" Tony joined in.

"AVENGE ME!" Steve and Tony cried in unison before collapsing with laughter.

"FOR ASGARD" Thor shouted.

"IT IS ON!" they all shouted.


	7. Halo

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Makes me very happy! :D this chapter your favourite band of heroes shall play Halo! :D I had to watch a few walkthroughs for it, therefore they may be a few mistakes. But at least I watched walkthroughs! Namely Smosh's GameBang :D enjoy :3

A reviewer pointed out that I don't really include Bruce. Thans for making me notice :3 he is more included in this chapter :)

Check out my other stories!

Oh, I'm going to watch some Amnesia walkthroughs, so that _should _be the next chapter. I noticed that a few people have asked for it.

**OO-OO** **OO-OO**

The mortal kombat game had ended with most of the team in stitches. Tony had almost choked from laughter. Steve had actually fallen off of his chair. Clint and Bruce were in a state of collapse. Natasha, Jane and Pepper were also struggling to stop laughing.

"Guys...it's late...we should rest..." Steve gasped for breath.

"And then tomorrow..." Tony grinned.

"We will riseeee!" Clint sang drunkenly, his words slurred. He'd drank alot after his defeat at Thor's hands.

"Seriously." Steve managed to sit up.

"Cap's right. We can play games tomorrow, right?" Tony grinned as he finally stopped laughing.

"Right." everyone nodded.

**OO-OO** **OO-OO**

The next morning, in their pyjamas, everyone settled down to play HALO. There was eight of them, and four people could play on one console. So, they split into two teams, and into two rooms, but they had earpieces and mics so they could communicate. The teams ended up as: Pepper, Jane, Natasha, and Bruce, and, on the other side, Steve, Tony, Clint, and Thor. The two clueluess wonders would be better with two knowlegable people. So, once the controls had been explained, Tony set up the game. Tony's team were red, and Pepper's team were blue.

"What is the objective of this...HALO?" Thor asked curiously.

"On multiplayer, we have to capture a flaming skull and kerp hold of it until time runs out. I've set it as best of 3. Each session is about ten minutes." Tony explained.

"And we basically shoot and stuff?" Steve asked.

"Yeap." Clint cracked his knuckles.

"I miss my hat of blades." Thor sighed.

"I don't." Tony grinned.

As everyone popped up, they found out what screen they were on.

"IT IS ON!" came Bruce's shout through the earpiece.

Tony explained to Steve and Thor that the yellow dot on the map showed the location of the skull.

3...

Everyone readied themselves.

2...

Tony and Clint grinned.

1...

Bruce grinned evilly.

START

The first few minutes were a confusion; Steve and Thor bumping into everyone and everything. Bruce captured the skull first, so Thor's character ran after him.

"Beware my gun, doctor!" Thor declared.

"No! Fear me!" Bruce cried as he threw a grenade and blew Thor's character, charging off with the skull, laughing like a maniac. "Hahaha!"

Pepper was the first to die, but she brought Clint down with her with the use of a grenade.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" Tony shouted. "Kill those bitches!"

Steve's character was sneaking up behind Bruce, dodging round corners. He shot at Bruce's character, but Jane backed up Bruce and shot wildly at Steve. After a while, Bruce ran off.

"COWARD!" Clint declared.

"NO!" Bruce shouted. "Just smart!"

"Man of Iron, I shall avenge you!" Thor declared.

He jumped at Bruce, and the two rolled down a slope, the skull falling from Bruce's characters grasp.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! I AM NO LONGER IN POSSESSION OF THE SKULL!" Bruce shouted.

"WE SHALL BE THE ONES TO CLAIM IT!" Thor declared.

"In your dreams!" Jane laughed.

"I wasn't aware you could play this game in your dreams." Thor mused.

"Guys, I'm hacking the game." Tony announced. "I'm adding zombies!"

"NO!" Steve backed away from the screen.

"Jokes." Tony chuckled.

"Phew." Steve breathed a sigh of relief.

All of a sudden, a stray bomb knocked everyone's characters down. Thor's character only just dodged it.

"NO! MY FRIENDS!" Thor's character ran around in confused circles. "COMRADES!" "Take...revenge..." Tony cried dramatically as his character died, armour singed.

"Man of Hawk?" Thor shouted. "STEVEN?"

Steve, Clint, and Tony were now dead, leaving Thor against the remainders of the opposing team: Bruce and Natasha.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Natasha declared.

There was a huge wrestling fight, and guns were somehow lost. Tony used his secret ninja hacking skills.

"SLAP SLAP SLAP!" Bruce mashed the controller buttons.

"ATTACK!" Natasha shouted as their two characters brutally attacked Thor's character.

Thor sat up straight. They all knew what was coming.

"FOR ASGAAAAAAAARD! IN THE NAME OF FALLEN COMRADES! CHARGEEE!" Thor shouted.

His character, armed with two small bombs, charged, and Bruce and Natasha cursed, turned and ran.

"I may not have my hat of bladed, but I do possess the mightiness of grenades!" Thor cried as his character ran after Bruce and Natasha. "PREPARE TO FACE MY BIG GRENADES OF AWESOME!"

"RUN!" Bruce told Natasha as he turned to face Thor. "Save yourself!"

"No!" Natasha cried. "NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

"Please! Just go!" Bruce cried before his character charged at Thor's armed character.

"NOOOOOOO!" Natasha shrieked as the grenades went off, killing Thor and Bruce instantly.

"No! I have fallen!" Thor cried.

"Natasha! Find the skull! Ten seconds!" Bruce shouted.

10...

9...

8...

Natasha got to the clearing of a wrecked and burning forest. Opposite was the skull.

7...

6...

5...

She was almost there.

"NOOOO!" Tony cried.

"THE END IS NIGH!" Thor shouted.

"SHIT!" Clint and Steve shouted.

"Cap swore again!" Tony laughed.

3...

2...

Natasha was just about to grab the skull.

1...

The entire area blew up, Tony cackling evilly.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natasha shouted.

"Evacuate..in 3..." Tony started. "ANGRY ASSASSIN! EMERGENCY EVAC!"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Natasha shrieked.

"RUNNNNNN!" everyone screamed.

"RUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!" Tony screamed.

Thor remained calm.

"You humans get too into these games. It puzzles me." Thor frowned.

Dead silence. Everyone, including Natasha, turned to face him.

"KILL THE SHAKESPEARE!" they all screamed.


	8. Amnesia: The Dark Descent

I hate you all for making me play Amnesia: The Dark Descent. It is officially worse than Slender or Weeping Angels. The things I do for you fans x3 Sorry for taking longer to update than usual. But I had to do individual reactions for each of them so it took ages xD I never finished Amnesia so I made up an ending xD

I got a request to fit Loki into this fic. Maybe not thisss chapter. But, I have a theory that they could have a huge gaming night and Loki could crash it. I really don't know.

**Next chapter: SingStar!**

_Let me know what you think of this idea ^_

Ok, enjoy and hopefully laugh :3

**WARNING:** Language, and not just from Tony Stark xD

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

The day after their epic HALO battle, Tony decided to get them all to try Amnesia: The Dark Descent. His ploy was to get them to play in seperate rooms, at night, in the dark, with headphones. They were not allowed to leave the room or turn the lights back on until they died. JARVIS would record them to watch tomorrow morning. Jane and Pepper ultimately refused to play, having horrible memories of Slenderman. Once everyone was ready, the title screen flashed up on each of their screens.

Tony gave an evil laugh.

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

** (WITH STEVE)**

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

Steve frowned as the creepy music started up, just as the word introduction started scrolling. He pieced together the information, and readied himself. He was suspicious- the game looked...scary. Once the title credits were over, he looked around. All he knew was that he had to follow a trail of purpleish liquid. Feeling apprehensive, Steve pressed forward. Creeping round a doorway and looking left and right, Steve opted to go left. As it started to get darker, he finally found a trapdoor. It led to a small tunnel with a door at either end. Grabbing a nearby torch, he headed down.

"Ok, I got this." Steve smirked as he opened the tunnel door on the right. He jumped when the trapdoor banged shut.

Cursing, Steve moved forward. He saw a series of broken chairs, a ruined desk, and a cupboard to his right.

The moment he stepped in, there was a guttural moan, and the door banged shut.

"OK I DON'T GOT THIS!" he shrieked.

He ran to the cupboard as a shadow approached him. Closing the doors until he could only see through a small crack, Steve watched as a zombie crawled past, throat slit open and mouth so wide open it looked like it had been peeled apart.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se don't find meee..." Steve whispered.

When he could no longer see the zombie, he slowly crept out of his hiding place.

"Okay no problem!" Steve smiled.

Before he turned round and a zombie hacked him to death, wailing all the while.

"WHAT SORT OF TWISTED SOUL MADE THIS GAME?" Steve screamed.

He hyperventilated while his laptop screen buzzed out. Completely terrified, he hunched up on his chair.

Tony Stark was going to die in the morning, he decided.

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

** WITH BRUCE**

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

Bruce rolled his eyes as he saw the name of the game. He had heard of this game. He heard things about it. Horrible things. Terrible things. Sighing, he clicked the start button, and watched the intro credits roll, memorising important details about the character. Once he was in control, Bruce looked around. He took the route with the most light, carefully edging his way round corners.

He had no idea what was behind him.

Soon, Bruce came to a hallway flooded with murky water. Boxes floated in the grimy water.

A splash made him jump. Shaking, Bruce looked around.

Footsteps were in the water...but he couldn't see anyone...

Or anything...

"NOOO!" Bruce cried. "Savee mehhhh!"

Once the splashing stopped, he breathed out slowly. Until a zombie appeared down the other end of the hallway.

"NOOOOOO! PLEASE SPAREEE MEEEE!" Bruce screamed loudly as the bleeding zombie lurched towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!" Bruce cried as the zombie got closer. He was trapped.

"NONONONO! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I DON'T TASTE GOOD!" Bruce shouted.

And with a sharp strike, Bruce's character died, leaving him hyperventilating.

"Spare me..." he mumbled.

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

** WITH THOR**

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

Thor scoffed as he walked through the dark castle halls. Nothing in this game would scare_ him_, he decided.

"Pathetic." he laughed.

Thor was doing pretty well- he had not encountered any zombies within the half hour he'd been playing. His levels of sanity were increasing, although they were already pretty high. Being a God, not a lot could scare Thor. So, he laughed out loud until he fell down a trapdoor.

"Curses." Thor muttered as he realised that he couldn't get back up.

There was a door directly in front of him, and the area was half full with dirty water. Bloody hand-prints decorated the walls, some of them smeared. There were even pools of blood mixed in with the water. Hesitantly, Thor took a step closer to the door.

That was when the trapdoor closed, enveloping him in darkness. He heard splashing footsteps approach, and knew they weren't his.

"REVEAL YOURSELF! INVISIBLE BEAST!" Thor cried.

The steps got closer.

"YOU DARE TO FACE THE MIGHTY THOR?" he shouted.

The ominous footsteps stopped.

"AHA! THAT IS WHAT I THOUGHT!" Thor declared as the lighting came back on in-game.

Only for him to be met with two zombies.

"FOUL CREATURES!" Thor shouted as they lurched closer. He backed up slightly. "DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER! OR YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF THOR!"

It was futile. He was trapped, no weapons, and they were steadily getting closer.

"I SHALL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Thor charged at the two zombies, losing some health as he pushed past them. He was in the process of closing the door when he was pulled backwards and thrown to the floor by another zombie.

"NOOOOO! I NEED A HAT OF BLADES! RELEASE ME! DISGUSTING CREATURE!" Thor cried.

He shouted until game over popped up on screen.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

** WITH CLINT**

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

Being an Assassin, Clint liked to think himself a stealth expert. He liked to think that video games couldn't scare him. He liked to think that he couldn't be scared of anything. As he crept down the dark halls of Amnesia, however, he realised that wasn't true. Amnesia was terrifying. The scenery, the haunting music that sent a chill down your spine, the low moans of the creatures of darkness...overall, the game was terrifying, and he hadn't even encountered any zombies yet. Hearing Thor's yells and Steve screaming, yes, screaming, made it worse. A tingle of fear crept down his spine as he found a ruined torture room. With a large spiked cupboard, an iron maiden, in the middle.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" he screamed as the lights flickered and a shadow darted from the corner.

He looked around wildly. Sweat beaded on his forehead as his character stepped into a puddle of blood.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Clint screamed as a horde of zombies lurched towards him. "STAY AWAY!"

He uselessly batted them with his dimming lantern.

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE MOTHERFUCKERS!" he shouted. "DIEEEEE!"

His lantern cracked, but he continued to fight, screaming as the peeling zombies attacked him, blood flying everywhere.

"NOOO!" he cried dramatically as his character fell to the floor.

Clint almost fell off his chair as the screen zoomed in on a zombie's face.

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

** WITH TONY**

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

As he heard the others screaming and shouting, Tony chuckled darkly. However, the laughter stopped as he started his own game up. He knew most of the way round the zombies, but he didn't know every way. And, although he was smart, he had a tendency to forget things. So, it was really no surprise that he appeared in a hallway absolutely stuffed with zombies. Cursing, Tony turned his character and ran the opposite way, unfortunately attracting the attention of the zombies.

"SHITTT!" he shouted as the zombies lurched towards him, literally inches behind him.

Their moans got louder.

"NOOO!" Tony cried. "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY!"

But of course, the zombies paid no attention as they started clawing at him.

"SPARE MY HANDSOME FACE!" Tony dramatically shouted as he approached a steep drop to the bottom of the ruined castle.

He shook his head.

"YOU WILL NEVER CATCH MY AWESOMENESS!" he cried before jumping off the edge.

To his doom.

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

** WITH NATASHA**

**OO-OO**

**OO-OO**

Natasha was actually doing really well with the game. She always double checked round corners, and turned off her lantern if she saw even a flicker of movement. Natasha was also really good at finding hiding places, and throwing objects to distract zombies. In fact, in an hour and a half, she had almost completed the game.

But the last part is always hardest.

She soon found this out. She came to a large circular room. In the middle was a well. Behind the well was a barred-off area, where zombies were fighting to get out. She had to find the key, free the zombies, and lure them to the well in order to complete the game. Natasha laughed.

How hard could it be?

After several minutes of searching, Natasha found the key. She was just freeing the zombies when another appeared behind her and started to attack.

"NO! FUCK OFF!" Natasha shouted.

She hit the offending zombie on the head with the key.

Sadly, it was ineffective.

"NO NO NO GET AWAY!" she screamed as the jailed zombies escaped and crowded her, hacking at her left, right and centre.

It was futile.

"AHHH NOOOOO! NOOOOOOO!"


	9. SingStar

Hope you guys enjoyed our favourite team playing Amnesia! :) it was much fun to write. This chapter, the team will play SingStar! :D prepare for laughter! :3

THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! WE HIT 60 REVIEWS! YAY THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT :D

**OO-OO OO-OO**

After the horrible torture of Amnesia, the gang, including Tony, immediately turned on the lights and shut down their games. It took alcohol and several hours of calming down before they could actually get to sleep.

**OO-OO OO-OO**

The gang woke up around 2 in the afternoon, and they ate a late lunch as they watched everyone's reactions. The funniest was Steve screaming and Clint almost crying. They ended up rolling on the floor with laughter, including Pepper and Jane. After several hours of rewinding and slow motion replays, Tony suggested another game. He led them all to the room where they had played Just Dance. The disco lights were blaring.

As everyone else sat down, Tony got out a PS3 remote in gold, with two wireless microphones, one with a red band, one blue. 'SingStar' appeared on screen.

"YES!" Clint jumped up.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Me and Tasha have played it before!" he declared.

"On occasion." Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Aw man." Tony facepalmed. Then he grinned mischieviously. "You go first."

Clint rolled his eyes as he and Natasha got up, giving Natasha the red banded microphone. Clint took the remote and started going through all the songs. He finally settled on the Pokemon theme song.

"Hell yes!" Tony cheered.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"WHAT?! Pokemon is awesome!" Tony rolled his eyes.

Everyone laughed as the music started up. Clint and Natasha gripped their microphones.

"I wanna be the very best!" Clint sang.

"Like no one ever was!" Natasha sang loudly.

Tony burst out laughing, and clapped like a retarded seal.

"To catch them is my real test, to train them is my causeeee." Clint sang dramatically.

"I will travel across the land.." Tony grabbed a third microphone, and as soon as he appeared in game, he started singing.

"Searching far and wide, each Pokemon to understand!" The three of them sang in unison, sending the others into peals of laughter.

"GO MAN OF IRON!" Thor shouted.

Tony grinned.

"The power that's inside.." Natasha laughed.

"POKEMON!" everyone shouted in unison, starting to dance to the music.

"Its you and me!" Tony posed dramatically, pointing at Pepper. Steve laughed louder.

"I know it's my destiny!" Clint joined hands with Tony, and they ended in an epic ninja pose.

"POKEMON!" Bruce shouted, making Jane splurt out her drink in the midst of laughter.

"Oh, you're my best friend!" Natasha pointed at Clint. He twirled round and faced her.

"In a world we must defend!" Clint grinned.

"POKEMONNNN!" Thor shouted out of tune, making Steve and Bruce fall off of the sofa in laughter.

"A heart so true! Our courage will pull us through!" Clint, Natasha and Tony twirled, making everyone not standing fall off of the sofa.

"You teach me and I'll teach youuuuuu!" Tony raised his mic.

"Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all!" Bruce sang in unison with Tony.

"Every challenge along the way..." Clint turned to Tony.

"With courage I will face...I will battle every day..." Tony dramatically turned and pointed to Natasha.

"To claim my rightful place, come with me, the time is right" Natasha pointed at Tony.

"There's no better team!" Clint declared, on his knees dramatically.

"Arm in arm we'll win the fight!" Tony made a muscle pose.

"It's always been our dream!" Natasha smiled.

They ended the song in a Charlie's Angels pose, Natasha in the middle. This didn't last long before they all collapsed in laughter. Jarvis even gave a small mechanical laugh. Steve was trying so hard to breathe, he ended up laughing like a walrus. This made Tony laugh more. He almost pulled Pepper off the sofa with him in his fit of laughter.

"I do believe you now hold high score of 9280." Jarvis announced. "Beating Mr Stark's previous high score of 8190."

"WHAT?" Natasha shrieked.

"Yeah." Tony grinned. "That time when you all had missions, I got bored."

"Ha." Clint high-fived Tony and Natasha.

"Who's next?" Tony asked.

"ME!" Thor leapt from the sofa. He pulled Jane up. "And Jane!"

"It might be fun." Bruce got up.

"Come on, Cap." Tony grinned. "Show us your skills."

"No." Steve refused. "After the USO tour, I banned myself from singing EVER again."

"Come on. You didn't try Just Dance." Tony moaned.

"And I also refuse dancing." Steve crossed his arms.

"Spoilsport." Tony huffed before sitting next to Pepper.

"What song will we be singing?" Thor asked as he gripped his microphone.

"Hmmm.." Bruce scrolled through all the songs.

"Do Call me Maybe!" Tony shouted.

"We danced to that." Jane reminded him.

"Aww mannnn." Tony downed a glass of expensive scotch.

"Hmm...not Justin Bieber. Or JLS...why the hell do you have JLS on here?!" Bruce stared at Tony.

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" Tony grinned.

"How abouttttt..." Bruce continued scrolling through the songs.

"Umm...AC/DC, we haveeee...ABBA?!" Bruce almost dropped the remote.

"DO MAMMA MIA!" Pepper cried.

"Ok." Bruce shrugged before selecting the song.

Jane explained the game to Thor while the song loaded. The video soon appeared. The lyrics appeared.

They all grinned. This was going to be hilarious.

" I've been cheated by you since I don't know when..." Bruce sang. Tony fell off the sofa.

"So I made up my mind, it must come to an end." Jane smiled.

" LOOK AT ME NOW, WILL I EVER LEARN?I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I SUDDENLY LOSE CONTROL!" Thor sang loudly and extremely out of tune.

Steve and Tony were laughing so much that their faces were red. Pepper was trying to contain her laughter. But it was futile. Clint was literally rolling on the floor in laughter. Natasha was almost falling off the sofa.

"There's a fire within my soul!" even Bruce was laughing as he sang.

"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring!" Jane pointed to Thor.

"ONE MORE LOOK AND I FORGET EVERYTHING!" Thor boomed.

This time Steve fell off the sofa.

"W-o-o-o-oh!" all three of the amateur singers sang.

That was the final straw as everyone not singing fell onto the floor, laughing and spluttering, spilling and choking on drinks.

" Mamma mia, here I go again! My my, how can I resist you?" Jane grinned. She started doing a swaying little dance. Thor, amused, copied her. So did Bruce.

" Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you!" Bruce raised his microphone dramatically.

" Yes, I've been brokenhearted!" Jane sang with passion.

"BLUE SINCE THE DAY WE PARTED!' Thor twirled with Jane.

"No...stop...can't...breathe!" Steve gasped.

"OH MAN THIS IS PRICELESS!" Pepper shrieked.

"It is hilarious!" Clint was red-faced, and tears streamed down his face with laughter.

"Ohmygod..." Natasha was gasping for breath between laughs.

" Why, why did I ever let you go?." Bruce was on his knees singing now.

" Mamma mia, now I really know!" they all sang.

Everyone started joining in. Even Steve.

"MY MY, I COULD NEVER LET YOU GO!"


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys! Since we hit 60 reviews, I thought I'd find a way to thank you guys for your support! So I am going to list everyone who has favourited and followed, and also thank the people who review ;)

**Favouriters:**

AngelikDevil

Ashtree1165

Canadafangirl11

DarkMagicians

FMAPokeWarrior

I'vebeenLOKI'Dyetagain ** I respect that epic username**

Inle-Hain-Rah

InvisableGleek

Jedifangirl98

Jessk13

Kaylabeth21

Lupin fan1

M.S DARK ANGEL

MrsChrisEvans ** Back off, he's mine...if it doesn't work out with Loki ;)**

NinjaCookieXD

Paranoidschito

PezBerryRocks121

SodaPopRock

StarkObsessed

The Knight Princess

Velinde

Wanderingidealism

Weirdo Palkia Princess

Zoneperson

.dance

emochiique

hannahrerlouise

hervissa

misssaxobeat4799

rachaelhighway

sherlocknessmonster ** o-o''**

theHAWKsprotege

un-known savior

**And now, the followers of my awesome ****_(can I say that?):_**

AngelikDevil

Ashika4

Ashtree1165

DarkMagicians ***cough*** Dark Shadows ***cough***

Emily Silverflower

Epic Studios USA

Fayt Panda

FrostedFangirl7413

Gothic Fairy Girl

HereComesSharm

I'vebeenLOKI'Dyetagain

Inle-Hain-Rah

InvisableGleek

Ivy Stonewell

Jedifangirl98

Jessk13

Kaylabeth21

Kaz Wagner

Levana Oba

LocoRocoLoveKatamari

Lupin fan1

Maria Leveau

Mitodoteira

Mizu-Chan-Minamino

MrsChrisEvans

Nerdychick501

NinjaCookieXD

OtakuByNight **otaku by night? Please, I'm otaku all the time :3**

Owliness

Peeves' best friend

PezBerryRocks121

PieceOfMyHeart

Scruffy-Nerf-Hearder

SodaPopRock

StarkObessed ** I understand your obsession o-o**

StoriesAreAnEscape

The Knight Princess

Velinde

Wizards and Cullens

Xxchristabellex

bookworm299

bubbleboss1022

hervissa

johncorn

minglingsing

misssaxobeat4799

nightlock77 ** please try not to poison yourself**

nitrotiger17

.

shadowwolf64

sherlocknessmonster

special agent Ali

theHAWKsprotege

un-known savior

**And now, reviews that have made me laugh:**

** ; chapter 3:**

_Omg i read this in the middle of a freakin restaurant and i actually fell of my chair with semi silent laughter i can never go there again but i regret bothing because that may be one of the funniest things i have ever read..._

**hervissa; chapter 4:**

_Mwhahaha :DDD I imagined Thor playing it and I collapsed laughing :D_

** ; chapter 4:**

_I dont mean to offend anyone but dear god i have never heard a song that i despised so much that i would rip my own ears off but carly rae jepsen should be banished to the deepest pit of hell for that torture... But of the brighter side i really like this fic, try skyrim :)_

**theHAWKsprotege; chapter 3:**

_BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! OH MY GOSH I'M DYING OF LAUGHTER OVER HERE! Just saying, I loved Tony and Clint's reactions to Baby...that was just too funny. Another excellent chapter my friend. :D_

**I'vebeenLOKI'Dyetagain; chapter 4:**

_LOL! My favorite part: "All in the hips babe." Tony laughed.  
"WORK IT!" Bruce shouted.  
Everyone exploded, Tony, Clint, and Natasha almost falling over.  
"WORKING IT!" Tony shouted. "LIKE A BOSS!"_

**Thanks so much for your support guys! It really makes me happy! Please continue to use your epicness and support Avengers & Videogames. Also, if you have time, check out my other stories. I have a multi-chapter story and a one-shot. And, what do you think of story A Very Avengers Day out? (they could go to LazerQuest) and I am also considering Avengers & Movies. Leave ideas and suggestions in your reviews.**

**Thanks again guys, your awesome!**


	11. Star Wars: Kinect

Sorry guys for the late update! Have had so many family problems, and have been really stressed lately, but hopefully the chapter is ok! I watched Smosh 'Gamebang' where they tried the dance mode on Star Wars for Kinect. And I thought hey, why not. I added Darth Vader. I am watching clips of Avengers: Battle for Earth in preparation for a coming chapter.

Thanks again for your support! :D

**And, I will maybe be posting a contest with the next chapter if we get to like 90 reviews :D**

I FREAKING CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE HOBBIT!

AND IRON MAN 3 AND ALL MARVEL STUFF.

By the way, the full trailer for the new Superman movie coming out next year (Man of Steel) is out, so go check that out as well. I have and it looks pretty epic.

**OO-OO OO-OO**

After the exhausting hilariousness of SingStar, the team decided to head in for the night, after discussing what to play the next day.

**OO-OO OO-OO**

The next day, after a late breakfast, everyone, still in their pyjamas, headed to the disco gaming room on Tony's orders. The others were settling down on the sofas and beanbags when Tony himself finally came in. On sight of Tony's pyjamas, the room erupted in laughter.

Tony was wearing...

Iron Man pyjamas!

"Really, Stark?" Natasha spluttered.

"Don't judge me, ginger ninja, I saw those Hawkeye pyjamas in the wash!" Tony pointed a finger accusingly.

"Uh...those were mine..." Clint grinned.

"So everyone has their own branded pyjamas?" Natasha asked.

The guys all nodded, even Thor. Jane and Pepper were the only ones wearing normal pyjamas. Clint's PJs had darth vader on, Natasha's had Samus Aran (in armour) from Metroid. Bruce's pyjamas had Kermit the Frog on, Thor's had a picture of Herobrine (from MineCraft) on. Steve's pyjamas had stripes in red, white, and blue. Once the general mocking was over, Tony set up the game.

'STAR WARS KINECT' flashed on screen.

"YES! YESSSSSS!" Clint punched the air in mock triumph.

Tony used the sensor to select the dance mode, and volunteered to go first. He randomly chose a song. It was a love song re-invented with lyrics to match the Star Wars franchise. The characters appeared on screen.

"Long, long ago..." Clint said dramatically. "In a distant dimension, where producers wanted to squeeze every dollar out of the Star Wars franchise..."

Bruce and Tony laughed, while Steve chuckled, Natasha smirked, and Thor kind of just stood there, looking a bit lost.

Tony started the moves, moving from side to side and awkwardly swaying, holding both arms above his head and moving them down as he danced, making everyone start laughing.

It got worse.

There was a move that was basically thrusts. And, being Tony Stark, he winked at Pepper before dancing in the most (manly of course) provocative way possible.

"Those are some very thrustful thrusts." Clint laughed loudly.

"You're just jealous!" Tony threw a cushion at Clint before continuing his 'dance of love'.

"ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED!" popped up in the corner, followed by "THRUSTFUL THRUSTS!" which sent everyone into tears of laughter, Clint falling off of the sofa, Steve and Bruce choking on their drinks, trying to hold each other up. Natasha was already gripping the sofa for dear life as she laughed so loudly her eyes were streaming with tears.

By the end of the song, even Tony was gasping for breath. As soon as his score showed up, he fell backwards in laughter. He mimed pain, trying to get Pepper to come over, but she just laughed louder, leaving the billionaire to grumble as he pulled himself to his feet. Clint volunteered to go next.

His song was a mock of 'Genie in a Bottle' which includes some...sexy dance moves.

"Heck yes!" Clint grinned as his character popped up; slave Princess Leia.

He deliberately went over the top on the shaking moves so her boobs moved. Clint and Tony wolf-whistled, until Natasha poked them. Hard. The snake-like movements made even Steve fall off the sofa.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Clint sang loudly.

The dance continued with some 'thrustful thrusts' to rival Tony's own.

"MY THRUSTFUL THRUSTS ARE MORE THRUSTFUL THAN YOURS! I AM OFFICIALLY MORE SEXY THAN YOU!" Clint declared, pointing at Tony.

"NO! I AM CERTAIN THAT MY THRUSTFUL THRUSTS ARE FAR MORE THRUSTFUL THAN YOUR THRUSTFUL THRUSTS!" Tony shoutes back.

Everyone else was in stitches by this point as Clint swivelled his hips. The archer licked one of his fingers before touching his left leg, making a 'tss' sound.

"What the hell?" Bruce looked confused.

"It means I'm hot." Clint grinned before winking at Natasha.

"Or not." Tony joked.

"Your just jealous!" Clint declared as the song finished.

"Uh...who's up next?" Clint asked, satisfied with his four star score.

"ME!" Thor jumped up.

"Okayyyy..." Clint then explained the game objectives and controls to Thor, who took some time to grasp the concept. After about twenty minutes, he finally got it. Satisfied with his explanation, Clint sat back down next to Natasha.

Thor pressed random. The song he got was...

'I'm Sexy and I know it'.

Tony clapped and laughed.

As Thor started dancing, the room exploded. It was like laughing gas mixed with alcohol- gone wild. The hip swaying would even make Fury laugh.

Maybe.

"THIS IS..." Clint choked on his laughter.

"YOU PUNY MORTALS ARE ALL IN PURE JEALOUSY OF MY DANCING MOVES!" Thor shouted.

The guy avengers had to actually cover their eyes as Thor attempted the thrust dance movements. Jane cheered. When that moment was over, the guys breathed a sigh of relief.

"YOUR TINY MOVES CANNOT BEAT THE AWESOMENESS OF MY DANCING SKILLS!" Thor cried as the final part of the song started playing.

Still laughing, everyone started singing along, taking deep breaths for the final line.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

Tony then grinned.

"THRUSTFUL AND PEPPER KNOWS IT!"


	12. Avengers: Battle for Earth

Hey guys! Before we start, thanks so much again for your support! This fic wouldn't have continued without you guys! :D

**90 REVIEWS! AHHAHSJJAKAJDJ xD**

This chapter, I decided to get the guys to play Avengers: Battle For Earth for Kinect. The game isn't out yet, I don't think, so this is all from clips and trailers. Hope this (requested) chapter is to your liking! :D

**OO-OO OO-OO**

After the hilariosity of 'thrustful thrusts' on Star Wars Kinect, the gang settled down to sleep, each of them still laughing over fond memories.

OO-OO OO-OO

The next day, Tony woke everyone up early, excited about something. He woke them all up by blaring AC/DC through the microphones.

"THEY FINISHED IT!" Tony shouted through his microphone, waiting in the more normal lounge.

"Finished what?" Steve moaned as he came stumbling in, wearing...

Wolverine pyjamas.

Tony burst out laughing. Of all things the Cap had decided to watch first, he chose X-Men. At least it was a decent trilogy. As Steve sat on the plush sofa, Natasha and Clint came in. They too laughed at Steve's pyjamas. Before they laughed at each others. Clint was wearing Spiderman pyjamas. Natasha was wearing Spidergirl pyjamas. They couldn't wait to see everyone elses pyjamas. And they also wanted to know why Tony woke them up so abruptly. Bruce wandered in, hair ruffled and glasses almost falling off. He adjusted them as he sat on a green beanbag, wearing X-Men pyjamas. Thor was wearing Thor pyjamas. So was Jane.

Pepper came in last, wearing Iron man pyjamas. Tony cheered, revealing his War Machine pyjamas.

"So. Whats been finished?" Steve asked.

"Our game!" Tony grinned. "I got a company to make an Avengers video game for Kinect. I worked secretly with them. Theres X-Men and Spiderman stuff as well!"

"Seriously?" Clint's jaw dropped.

"Yeah. Its called Avengers: Battle for Earth. It gets released worldwide tomorrow." Tony stretched as he set up the game.

"AWESOME! ME FIRST!" Clint jumped up.

"Okay. Me after though." Tony shrugged as the game started up, taking Clint's spot on the sofa.

Clint chose to be Spiderman, and the villain he got was Venom.

"VENOMMMM!" Clint clicked his knuckles. "Prepare to get owned!"

He started off by flicking his wrists for basic web-shooting attacks, before doing epic ninja kicks.

"NINJA PUNCH!" Clint shouted.

Followed by a slow-motion kick to Venom's face.

"SPIDEY KICK!" Clint declared.

This was followed by a series of punches. But, no matter how hard he tried, he was defeated. Clint crumpled to the floor in a dramatic fake death. Tony jokingly kicked the assassin, causing Clint to swear loudly and almost crash into the TV. Natasha held Clint back as Tony stood up to take his turn.

"I'm gonna be..." Tony scrolled through. "What the fuck? I didn't add War Machine!"

"Aww poor little sarcastic man..." Clint sighed.

Tony rolled his eyes before finally selecting...

Captain America.

"GOD NO!" Steve cried when he saw the outfit. It was the one from the USO tour. "Stark, you son of a bitch." he slowly rose from the sofa, cracking his knuckles.

Just as Steve prepared to attack, the uniform changed to the one he wore when he fought Schmidtt. Satisfied, Steve sat back down.

Everyone laughed as Tony's opponent appeared: Iron Man. He frowned, and an expression of extreme concentration fell on his face.

"PREPARE TO GET FONDUED!" Tony cried.

-Cue awkward silence-

Everyone burst out laughing. They'd been told the story of Steve, Howard, and Peggy on the plane.

"You really want to get your ass kicked, don't you?" Steve cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Tony gulped, but still grinned. He proceeded to grab the Iron Man character and fling him halfway across the arena. He cheered before narrowly dodging a bolt of energy. He laughed when he saw the next move.

"AMERICAAAAAAA!" Tony had to shout before motioning to fling the Captain America shield at his counterpart.

"RUSSIA!" Natasha also shouted.

"AGSAAARD!" Thor joined in.

"PANCAKEEESSS!" Clint shouted.

Iron Man was subsequently destroyed. Tony cheered, and so did Clint. The two of them danced around, mocking the thrustful thrusts again in their victory dance of **'awesome'**.

"HE GOT FONDUED!" they both cried.

Steve got up again, seizing a cushion.

"You say that again, and you won't live to play another video game." he threatened.

"Fondue..." came Tony's quieter voice another moment later.

*COUGH* Fondue *COUGH*!" Clint coughed.

"What is this fondue that you speak of?" Thor asked.

"FONDUE!" Bruce cheered. "FONDUEEEE!"

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Steve launched the cushion.

"GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" Tony and Clint cried in unison.

"Anyone got some fondue?" Natasha asked.

"SPANGLES HAS!" Tony laughed.

He didn't laugh much longer, for the cushion came into contact with his head.

The last thing he saw was Clint running away from a furious Steve, screaming **'FONDUEE FONDUE FONDUEE AND THRUSTFULL THRUSTSSS!' **followed by Bruce, who also had a cushion.


	13. Just Dance 4 Encore

102 reviews? Ahajsjdhhaj you guys are awesome. In one of the new reviews someonw suggested that Fury, Coulson, and Maria Hill join. And Gangnam Style has been added to just dance 4. And people liked the just dance chapter. Dont hate me...here's an encore of Just Dance 4...Fury, Hill and Coulson included! ;D might be a singstar song here and there. And I have an idea for a new fic:

Avengers & Pranks

Yay? Or nay? :)

I cringed while writing this chapter. :I

* * *

The day after the hilariousness of 'fonduing' and 'Avengers: Battle for Earth', everyone was currently deciding what games to play. Fury had a day off, as well as Maria and Phil, so they were going to join in the gaming as well. It was weird seeing the three out of uniform; Fury wore a black shirt and black trousers, Coulson wore a white tshirt with a Captain America shield on it, as well as blue jeans. Maria wore a purple long sleeved shirt and blue denim shorts. After some deliberation, they decided on an encore of Just Dance 4, as Gangnam Style had been added. Singstar might also get an encore, Tony decided. Once they were all re-assembled in the disco room, Tony set up the game, and set it to two players.

"Fury. And Coulson first. And when we've all had a turn, I will hack it so we can all play at once." Tony grinned.

"This is gold!" Clint got his camera ready.

"You are dancing in your pyjamas?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Tony shrugged.

Once again, the team were competing to see who had the best pyjamas. Most of them had onesies. Tony wore a batman onesie with the mask hood up. It even had a cape. Clint wore a Robin onesie with the hood up, also with a cape. Natasha had a green yoshi onesie. Pepper wore a pink yoshie onesie, and Jane wore a purple yoshi onesie. Thor wore spiderman pyjamas. Steve also opted for normal pyjamas, but his were black with the XMen logo all over it. Bruce had a Hulk onesie. Which everyone found very amusing.

"Uhh...which song?" Coulson asked Fury.

"Hm." Fury selected random.

The wheel spun, but eventually stopped on the Macarena. Fury facepalmed.

"None of this is leaked." he said threateningly.

"Hmmmmm." Tony grinned mischeviously.

"Or I hack your system and publish that video of you on Christmas last year." Fury warned.

"Which one?" Tony asked.

"You jumped from the roof of the tower into a neighbour's swimming pool. Wearing the suit. You were VERY drunk." Fury stretched as the music started.

"How drunk?" Steve asked.

"You said something about needing to see Edward. And when we dragged you out you said something about going to Rivendell to propose to Arwen." Coulson laughed.

"Oh." Tony said in a small voice.

As soon as Fury and Coulson started dancing, everyone exploded. Tony leapt up and joined in the dancing.

"Heyyyy MACARENA! HA!" Tony shouted, looking ridiculous in the Batman onesie.

"Do do do do do." Clint leapt up and joined in, Maria now filming.

"Move those hips!" Pepper called.

Fury had to restraim from throwing something at her.

"Hip-moving like a boss!" Tony and Clint called in unison.

"HEYYY MACARENA!" Coulson and Fury sang, making Maria laugh even more.

"HA!" all** FOUR **of them sang, even Fury, who had long since given up. Every once in a while...was ok, right?

Each of them were professional at the Macarena dance moves, and somehow, Fury was winning. He smirked.

" .EVER!" Bruce declared.

"I FINALLY GET TO SEE FURY DANCING!" Jane and Maria cheered.

"HEYYY MACARENA!" Fury and Coulson started. The four clapped and twirled to the side. Steve choked on his drink.

"HA!" everyone jumped to their feet.

"So...what next...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tony nearly fell over. "FURY GOT HIGHEST SCORE!"

"Sorry, batfail." Fury smirked.

"BATFAIL? THAT IT PRICELESS!" Clint shrieked as he fell over laughing.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH! ME, MARIA, PHIL, and I SHALL BEAT ALL OF YOU!" Tony declared.

"Very well." Fury sighed as Clint sat down.

"PREPARE TO GET OWNED!" Tony declared.

The Gangnam Style music started up, and the Just Dance character version of PSY appeared on screen.

The first move was pretending to march like a boss.

"HECK YEAH!" Tony laughed as his batman onesie cape flowed behind him.

This was followed by the horse riding dance. Fury tripped over his own feet and would've fallen over if Coulson hadn't helped him up.

"What I would give to see the World Council's reaction to this!" Bruce spluttered.

"CHORUSSSS!" Clint cheered.

"EYYYYYYY SEXXYYY LADDYYYY!" all four dancers sang, extremely out of tune. This caused Bruce and Thor to choke on the popcorn they had been eating. Steve rolled onto the floor, followed by Pepper and Jane. Natasha held onto the sofa for dear life.

"OP OP OP OP OP!" Tony swayed as he danced.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Maria spluttered.

Throughout the rest of the dance, no one was able to remain silent. The laughter was so loud that you could probably hear it on the street below. It neared the final chorus.

"FREESTYLE!" Tony shouted.

"THRASH THEIR PATHETIC SCORES WITH YOUR THRUSTFUL THRUSTS!" Clint shouted.

"Wasn't aware you felt so strongly." Tony grinned before beginning his thrustful thrust dance moves, causing Maria to look away and lose points. He turned to Phil. "JOIN IN! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

"Not a word of this." Phil said before joining in the thrustful thrusts contest.

"FURY!" Tony shouted.

"OH HELL NAW!" Fury shook his head. Bruce promptly spluttered popcorn everywhere. Thor attempted to help his friend stop choking.

"JUST TWO SECONDS! OR I BROADCAST THIS VIDEO ON MORNING NEWS!" Tony threatened.

"Once." Fury glared, not wanting this humiliating video to be leaked.

Jane, Pepper, Natasha, and Maria shrieked as Fury finally joined in the thrustful thrusts contest. Clint lost it and choked his drink everywhere, ruining a nearby Iron Man cushion.

"EYYYY SEXYYY LADYYYY!" Tony sang. "ALL TOGETHER NOW!"

"OP OP OP OP OP!" Thor joined in ridiculously loudly.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"


	14. Dragonball Z: Kinect

**Thanks so much guys! 115 reviews :D thank you for the support! :D**

I have had requests for a lot of one player games like Assassins Creed. I prefer to stick to multiplayer games, its a lot easier. I know a lot of people liked the Just Dance chapters, and I discovered the different types.

**There is:**

**Just Dance:**_ Disney Party_

**Michael Jackson:** _The Experience_

_The Black Eyed Peas Experience_

**What do you say to the Avengers trying those dance games? Yay or Nay? :D**

**Enjoy :D**

_And sorry if I scarred you last chapter with Fury and his thrustful thrusts..._

**Anyways, this chapter they play Dragonball Z for Kinect o-o**

* * *

The day after the most 'epic' dancing ever, everyone was just getting up around lunchtime. Clint was the only one still in bed. Everyone else was in the kitchen eating breakfast when the speakers came on.

"Good morning everyone! It is 12:30 pm, with a sunny sky and the slight chance of thrustful thrusts. There is a weather warning for New York, with the occasional light shower of Fondue." Clint's voice was shaking as he tried not to laugh.

Steve choked on his cereal, and Thor thumped him on the back, nearly knocking him out.

"So, what game are we doing today?" Clint laughed as he wandered into the room, wearing Black Widow logo pyjamas. Steve choked on his cereal again. Clint just laughed, especially when he saw Natasha's spider onesie.

"Dragonball Z. For Kinect." Tony grinned, wearing an Iron Man onesie.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Clint cried.

"LET'S GO!" Tony got up and charged down the hallway.

PAGEBREAK

They made their way to the more normal-looking living room, where the game was set up. As they decided who to go first, they observed everyone's pyjamas. Steve wore Captain America pyjamas, Thor wore Tarzan pyjamas. Jane wore a Thor onesie. Pepper wore a purple Iron Man onesie. Bruce wore green pyjamas with a Hulk face on the front. Eventually, it was decided that Thor would go first. Tony explained the game to him before sitting down.

Epic music started playing as Goku and his 'brother' appeared on screen. Thor started miming punches in rapid succesion.

"EAT MY FISTS OF FURY, STRANGELY HAIRED HUMAN!" Thor declared.

Everyone promptly choked on their drinks.

"TAKE THAT!" Thor clenched and unclenched his fists, firing energy orbs at his opponent.

Clint and Tony saw the upcoming attack on screen, and grinned.

Thor dramatically raised his arms in the air.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!' Thor shouted.

Tony and Clint spluttered with laughter and rolled off the sofa, tears streaming down their faces. Jane and Pepper screamed with laughter, and hung onto the sofa for dear life. After another series of punches, the famed Kamehameha attack approached once more.

When Thor rose his arms, Clint, Tony, and Bruce also raised their arms.

"GO GOKU! TAKE MY ENERGY!" Bruce cried dramatically.

Steve also raised his arms.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" all of the men cried.

"YOU ARE ALMOST DEFEATED!" Thor cried at his enemy's character. "SURRENDER NOW!"

Thor only just blocked a surge of energy from his opponent, but still lost alot of health points.

"NOOOO!" Steve and Bruce cried dramatically.

"DO NOT GIVE UP GOKU!" Tony and Clint yelled.

"MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!" Steve shouted.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Uh...Cap...that's Star Wars..." Tony burst out laughing.

"I know! Obi-Wan Kenobi's words to Anakin!" Steve looked proud.

Tony clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Finally." was all he said.

Their attention was drawn back to Thor, miming shooting energy orbs at his enemy. Another attack came up.

"KAKUSANYUDOKODANNNNNNNNNNN!" Thor yelled. Blasts of 'ki' surrounded his opponent before exploding.

'VICTORY' appeared on screen.

"THE MAN WITH NO PANTS HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" Thor crowed.

Everyone lost it. The enemy really didn't seem to have any pants on. They attempted to catch their breath, but for at least ten minutes, they were still laughing. It took a further half hour for them to calm down. Even Thor had laughed, simply because everyone else was laughing.

There was a knock on the door. Answering it, Tony smirked. It was a delivery guy.

"The uh...voice...thing told me to come up here."

"Yeah, that's fine." Tony laughed at what the delivery guy must be thinking.

"Did you order fondue?"

* * *

**Sorry that it's shorter than normal!**

**Hopefully it's ok!  
**


	15. Assassin's Creed: Multiplayer

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME FOR REVIEWING AND FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING! THANKS SO MUCH! :D 131 REVIEWS :D**

If we make it to 150 reviews...there will be a surprise :D

**Ok...you got me...this chapter the guys play Assassin's Creed Multiplayer mode! I couldn't find any decent YouTube videos that gave me enough information, so from what little knowledge I have, and making stuff up, here you go!**

I listened to Smosh's Ultimate Assassins Creed 3 song while I wrote this..._hehehe_

**:D**

_Is it bad that I read the last chapter and laughed at my own fanfic? o-o''_

* * *

The day after the Dragonball Z battle, everyone (minus Clint) was quietly eating breakfast, when Clint walked in.

Wearing...

An epic Assassin's Creed cosplay!

Tony choked on his scotch, Steve on his coffee. Natasha cheered.

"I guess we're playing Assassin's Creed Multiplayer?" Steve asked.

Everyone did a classic double-take. Tony and Clint's jaws dropped.

"What? It's a good game!" Steve went red.

"Wow." Clint gaped.

"Wow." Tony agreed.

"How many games have you completed?" Natasha asked.

"Assassins Creed 1, Assassin's Creed 2, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, and I finished Assassin's Creed 3 before you all got up." Steve laughed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Clint's jaw dropped. "I'm only halfway through Assassin's Creed 2!"

Steve gave an evil laugh, making everyone choke on their food.

"I don't believe you." Tony frowned as they started walking to the living room. "Name as many characters as you remember."

"Altair, Ezio, Leonardo Da Vinci, Marciovelli, Lucy, Connor, Desmond, Shaun, Rebecca, Niccolo, Mario, Claudia...that's all I can remember..." Steve chuckled.

"I respect you." Clint nodded, looking extremely odd as he danced down the hall in the cosplay.

"I put Assassin's Creed outfits in all your rooms...we should go put them on!" Tony raced off.

Looking confused and reluctant, the others gradually made their way to their rooms.

* * *

When they all eventually re-assembled in the living room, there was a moment of silence. Okay, the room was sectioned into little rooms (Kind of like an office- but a crazy luxury, comfy office/lounge), but everyone looked absolutely AWESOME in their cosplay. Tony's assassin outfit was red and gold; Pepper's was white and purple. Thor's costume was black and gold; Jane's was white and pink. Steve's was navy and white; Bruce's was green and purple. Clint had his; the original. Natasha's was black and red. After taking a commemorative picture, Tony explained the controls of the game to everyone.

"It's a free-for all. So we have to kill each other. However, we are in teams of 2. Our characters look like we do now." Tony announced. "Me and Pepper are a team; Thor and Jane are a team. Clint and Natasha are a team, so that means Cap and Bruce are in a team. There are also marked targets, they are Templars. Kill them for extra points. Stealthy kills and silent kills, as well as air assassination, get you more points. Steal money from people to get better weapons. Using a crossbow gets you a lot of points. Using a pistol isn't great, it lets everyone know where you are." Tony took a deep breath. "Blend in with crowds, hide in haystacks and stuff."

"I see." Thor mused.

"And the prize for the winner is..." Tony made a drum roll on a nearby table. "FONDUE!"

Steve cracked his knuckles, making Tony shriek and drag Pepper to their gaming booth. The others sat down and got set up, putting on headsets and grabbing their controllers.

* * *

**With Steve and Bruce**

* * *

"I think we better get some decent equipment." Bruce suggested.

"I agree. We can blend in with the crowds, and take their money while remaining unseen." Steve nodded. "There's a target on top of the building next to us. I'll go up. You follow behind and keep lookout."

"Glad I'm with Captain Strategist." Bruce laughed as he followed the plan.

Steve's character easily scaled the building, and crept up behind their target, a Templar messenger. Bruce held his throwing knives at the ready as he walked backwards, keeping an eye out for everyone else. Steve dug a knife into the target's neck, keeping a hand over his throat, before dragging the body away from the edge of the roof. He found 524 florentines, eight throwing knives, and a sword. Bruce took the sword, Steve took the throwing knives, both keeping an eye out for enemies. They split the money equally, before dragging the body to another rooftop, and throwing it into the river below, diving after it just in time to see Tony and Pepper running in the opposite direction.

* * *

**With Tony and Pepper**

* * *

Hearing a splash, Tony and Pepper stopped for a moment. They noticed that one Templar target had already been taken out, reportedly by Steve and Bruce, a stealthy kill no less, earning them 500 points, and a further 100 points for disposing of the body. Swearing, Tony searched for any sight of them, but couldn't find them. His character suddenly collapsed from a throwing knife to the back of the head, dead as he hit the floor.

"THE FUCK?" Tony shouted.

"NO! TONY!" Pepper cried.

Steve and Bruce had climbed out of the water and on top of a building behind Tony and Pepper. As Steve and Bruce got 450 points, Pepper charged at them. She managed to kill Bruce. Steve's character dashed across the rooftops.

"FUCK YES PEPPER!" Tony cried.

"STEVEEEEE!" Pepper shouted as her character ran after Steve's.

* * *

**With Thor and Jane**

* * *

Thor and Jane had taken advantage of the fight between the others, and had gathered enough money for crossbows. They were just dashing between crowds.

"Our raid was successful, Jane!" Thor grinned.

No response from Jane's character. Thor's character turned round just in time to see Natasha burst from a haystack, stab Jane, and fall back, dragging Jane with her.

"YOU DARE TO KILL JANE?" Thor shouted. "PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF THORRRRRRR!'

Thor's character ran after Natasha's, unaware that someone was watching him from the rooftops.

"AVENGE ME, THOR!" Jane cried.

"I SHALL! HAVE NO FEAR, LADY JANE!" Thor crowed.

* * *

**With Clint and Natasha**

* * *

Clint kept a watchful eye, crossbow at the ready, dashing across rooftops as he followed Natasha's character from above, waiting for the right moment to strike, before a dagger dug into his character's neck. Steve. He swore.

As his character died, he could hear **Steve** saying**:**

"Meglio essere felici in questa vita che aspirare a esserlo nella prossima. Requiescat in Pace."_**(Better to be content in this life, than aspire to it in the next. Rest in peace.)**_

Bruce burst out laughing, and so did Tony. Those were the exact words that Ezio would say after an assassination.

After that, Steve's character slowly walked away.

Like a boss.

Natasha noticed her partner's abscence. Seeing her distracted, Thor lunged for her. Instead, she dodged, leaving Thor to faceplant on the italian pavement.

"EPIC FAIL!" Natasha called.

"LOOOOOSER!" Pepper laughed.

"THAT WAS THE EPICEST OF EPIC FAILS!" Bruce laughed.

"EPIC..." Clint drew in a breath. "MEAL TIME!"

Silence.

"The fuck?" Tony choked on whatever he was drinking.

"EPICCCC MEALL TIMEEE!" Clint sang.

Thor carried on running after Natasha.

"IN THE NAME OF LADY JANE, AND ASGARD, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!" Thor cried before throwing an axe at Natasha.

Promptly killing her.

"Sounded like Sailor Moon." Pepper spluttered.

"I KNOW THAT SHOW! LADY DARCEY INTRODUCED IT TO ME!" Thor grinned. "IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

Everyone fell about laughing, almost falling off of their chairs.

Once they recovered, they surveyed who was left. There was Steve, Thor and Pepper. Only them.

* * *

Ten minutes passed, and the air was growing tense. Thor was in a dark section of the town, while people kept falling dead all around him. Disoriented and confused, his character withdrew a sword.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Thor bellowed.

There was a light thump behind him.

"Here." Steve spoke Christian Bale batman style.

A dagger through the heart finished Thor's character.

"YOU DARE TO KILL THE SON OF ODIN!" Thor shouted.

"Cap...is...frickin badass!" Tony and Clint gaped.

"Steve...and...Pepper." Bruce mused.

A few minutes later, Steve and Pepper's characters met in a moonlit square. Both of them emerged from the shadows as Tony started playing epic and dramatic music.

"I shall take revenge for Tony!" Pepper declared.

"And I for my teammate." Steve chuckled darkly.

The fight was brutal. Swords were shattered. Knives narrowly missed. Tony started singing a song he dubbed **'Revenge'**.

"This task a gruelling one, hope to find some Templars tonighttttt."

"Oh no! It's you again!" Clint joined in today.

" 'COS BABY TONIGHT! GRAB YOUR SWORD KNIFE AND BOLT AGAINNNNN!" Bruce sang.

"FIGHT FIGHT LIKE IT'S THE LAST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!" Tony carried on.

Steve ran out of throwing knives.

" 'COS BABY TONIGHTTTT! THE ASSASSINS KILLING YOU AGAIN!" Clint started dancing round the room.

"RUN RUN UNTIL IT'S DONE!" Thor bellowed.

"UNTIL THE SUN COMES UP IN THE MORN!" Natasha jumped up.

Pepper's hidden blades broke.

"LOOK AT ME LOOK AT YOU! TAKE MY REVENGE THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO!" Pepper shouted as she stabbed Steve's character in the right shoulder.

"I'LL DEFEAT YOU! THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO!" Steve joined in the singing, making everyone (except Pepper) fall over with laughter, spluttering and choking on the funniness of it. The total abnormality of Captain America; dressed as an Assassin from a video game, singing a parody of a MineCraft song **(Revenge by CaptainSparklez)**, fighting a woman's character.

It reached the near end of the fight. Both characters were almost dead.

Steve threw a knife, which Pepper dodged. She ran towards him, and struck him down with a final blow from a battered dagger.

Steve's character fell.

"NOOOOOOO!" Steve cried.

"RIGHT! PEPPER GETS THE FONDUE!" Tony cheered as they all re-grouped in the kitchen.

He winked at Pepper, and waggled his eyebrows at Steve.

"If you know what I mean..." he chuckled darkly.


	16. Karaoke Extravaganza

** Thanks so much for the continued support guys! This story would not continue without you! :D**

**And I invented a new word:**

Hilariousity!

(Such an atrocity that it is hilarious)

**I HAVE NOW SEEN THE HOBBIT TWICE! :D**

IN 48 FPS 3D

IT...IS...BADASS!

**By the way, I am working on the first chapters of:**

Avengers & Pranks

Avengers & Movies

**Part of my 'Avengers and...' series.**

Someone suggested that all the characters do Karaoke. I've already done SingStar, but Just Dance did get an encore with Fury, Hill, and Coulson added. So here we have it: The Great Karaoke Extravaganza!

* * *

Fury, Hill, and Coulson had decided to join the team for another video games night. Since they did Just Dance last time, Tony decided to test their singing skills. So they decided to do a Karaoke marathon. Everyone had to wear partying clothes, as they were in the disco themed living room again. Fury refused, but his shirt was at least colourful- bright blue. Everyone argued over who should go first. Tony had hacked the game so that four people could sing at once. Thor seized the chance, followed by Bruce and Tony. Clint was the last one to join them. Scrolling through the songs, they settled on 'Because I got high'.

Everyone waited with anticipation as the lyrics appeared on screen.

"I was gonna clean my room until I got high!" Tony started, wearing a shiny gold suit.

"I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high!" Clint sang.

"My room is still messed up and I know why." Bruce joined in.

"WHY MAN?" Thor bellowed. "YEA HEYY!"

Steve choked on his drink in the midst of laughter.

"BECAUSE I GOT HIGH!" Tony shouted.

"BECAUSE I GOT HIGH!" Bruce and Clint sang dramatically.

Natasha and Pepper gripped the sofa for dear life in an attempt to control the fit of laughter that had overtaken them. Maria and Phil were already on the floor. Steve wasn't far off, choking and spluttering on his drink.

"BECAUSE I GOT HIGH!" Thor shouted down the mic.

"La da da da da da da da da!" the four men sang, starting to sway side to side in time with the music.

"I was gonna go to class before I got high!" Tony grinned.

"I coulda cheated and I coulda passed but I got high!" Bruce high fived Tony.

"La da da da da da da da da!" they all repeated.

"I AM TAKING IT NEXT SEMESTER AND I KNOW WHY!" Thor held the mic up dramatically.

"Why man?" Clint smirked, sending Steve rolling onto the floor in laughter.

"YEAH HEYY!" Thor grinned mischieviously.

"Because I got high!" Clint did a thrustful thrust dance move.

"OOOOOHHHH!" Thor sang back up.

Jane lost it, shrieking with laughter.

"BECAUSE I GOT HIGH, BECAUSE I GOT HIGH, BECAUSE I GOT HIGH!" Tony half shouted.

As they got nearer to the end of the song, everyone started 'improvising' and changing the lyrics.

"I WAS GONNA GET DRUNK BUT THEN I GOT HIGH!" Tony sang loudly.

"TOOK AN ARROW TO THE KNEE BECAUSE I GOT HIGH!" Clint jumped up and down as he attempted to dance.

"I WAS GONNA SAVE ASGAAAARD BUT THEN I GOT HIGHHHH!" Thor bellowed once more.

"I WAS GONNA HULK OUT BUT THEN I GOT HIGH!" Bruce joined in.

"I WAS GONNA BLOW UP BAD GUYS BUT THEN I GOT HIGH!" was Natasha's line.

"I WAS GONNA DO SCIENCE BEFORE I GOT HIGH!" Jane sang.

"I WENT TO SIGN VINTAGE CARDS BUT THEN I GOT HIGH!" even Steve joined in.

An awkward silence was followed by a bout of laughter.

"I WENT TO DO FILING BEFORE I GOT HIGH!" Pepper joined in.

"I WAS GONNA SHOOT THINGS BUT THEN I GOT HIGH!" Fury and Coulson joined, sending everyone into peals of high pitched laughter.

"I WAS GONNA SAVE EARTH BEFORE I GOT HIGH!" Maria joined.

"I WAS GONNA SAVE ASGARD AND I KNOW WHY!" Thor continued.

"I WAS GONNA DISCOVER GRAPEFRUITS BUT THEN I GOT HIGH!" Clint spluttered.

As the song drew to a close, everyone tried desperately to catch their breath. The ffct that Fury had SUNG and was also LAUGHING LOUDLY made them laugh even more. Even Thor found it hard to contain his laughter.

After fifteen minutes, tears were streaming down everyone's faces from the pure hilariosity of karaoke.

Once everyone got themselves together, Fury, Phil, Maria, and Tony got up, Tony protesting that he got to sing more because it was his PS3 and game. Tony scrolled through the songs, until he came across 'Your Sex is on Fire' by Kings of Leon. Selecting it, Tony smirked.

The lyrics rolled up.

"Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound!" Phil sang.

"I know they're watching, they're watching!" Fury joined in.

"All the commotion, the kiddie like playyyyy!" Maria sang.

"Has people talking, talking!" Tony grinned.

The chorus came up.

"YOUUUU!" Tony pointed at Pepper. "YOUURRR SEX IS ON FIREEEE!"

Pepper laughed loudly and launched at cushion at Tony, who easily dodged.

"The dark of the alley, the breaking of day." Coulson raised his microphone.

"The head while I'm driving, I'm driving." Maria sang.

"Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale." Fury smirked as his score got higher.

"Feels like you're dying, you're dyingggg." Tony raised his voice.

"You, your sex is on fire!" Fury sang, causing everyone not singing to choke on their drinks.

"CONSUMED WITH WHAT'S TO TRANSPIREEEEEE!" Tony bellowed.

"Hot as a fever, rattling bones." Maria continued.

"I could just taste it, taste it." Phil carried on valiantly despite laughing.

"If it's not forever, if it's just tonight." Fury had a surprisingly good singing voice.

"Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest!" Tony of course got that line.

Everyone readied themselves for the next chorus.

"Youuuu, your sex is on fireeee!" Fury had the guts to sing that bit.

"And you, your sex is on fire!" Maria blushed.

"CONSUMED WITH WHAT'S TO TRANSPIRE!" Tony shouted.

Everyone started joining in, even Steve and Natasha.

"And you, your sex is on fire!" everyone raised their voices.

"Consumed with what's to transpire!" their voices were tinted with laughter.

As the song ended, everyone collapsed from laughter, tears streaming down their faces.

Once everyone could actually breathe again, Tony got the next group up: Natasha, Clint, himself, and Bruce. He selected 'Baby got Back' by Sir Mix-a-lot. The four started dancing as the music began and the lyrics rolled up.

"Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt. It is so big." Tony sang, totally serious.

"She looks like, one of those rap guys' girlfriends. But, you know, who understands those rap guys?" Clint joined in the manic dancing.

"They only talk to her, because, she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?" Natasha blushed.

"I mean, her butt, is just so big. I can't believe it's just so round, it's like, out there!" Bruce sang with power.

Causing Steve to choke on his drink again. Thor simply laughed.

"I mean - gross. Look! She's just so ... black!" Tony found it difficult to sing.

"I like big butts and I can not lie!" Clint shoutee.

"You other brothers can't deny!" Natasha laughed.

"That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung." Bruce went red.

"Wanna pull out your tough 'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed." Tony started dancing provocatively, making every woman prescent laugh or choke on their alcohol.

"Deep in the jeans she's wearing I'm hooked and I can't stop staring!" Clint high fived Tony.

"Oh baby, I wanna get with you And take your picture!" Natasha smirked and swayed to the beat.

"My homeboys tried to warn me but that butt you got makes me so horny." Clint and Tony sang in unison.

That line made poor Steve go bright red.

"Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin you say you wanna get in my Benz? Well, use me, use me 'Cause you ain't that average groupie!" Bruce half shouted, singing with emotion.

"I've seen them dancin' To hell with romancin'." Natasha laughed as she and Clint started swaying and jumping to the beat.

"She's sweat, wet, Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette!" Tony shouted.

"I'm tired of magazines sayin' flat butts are the thing!" Clint complained.

"Take the average black man and ask him that She gotta pack much back!" Bruce spluttered.

Even Fury was laughing uproariously by now.

"So, fellas!" Tony continued.

"Yeah!" Clint answered the lyrics

"Fellas!" Tony called.

"Yeah!" Bruce shouted.

"Has your girlfriend got the butt?" Tony winked at Pepper, who was red in the face from laughing so hard.

"Hell yeah!" Clint nudged Natasha.

"Tell 'em to shake it!" Tony screamed.

"Shake it!" all four sang.

Phil finally fell off the sofa, clapping like a retarded seal as he laughed.

Even Fury was red in the face from excessive laughing.

"Shake it!" the three male singers sang.

"Shake it!" Natasha cheered.

"Shake that healthy butt!" Tony did a thrustful thrust, Clint and Bruce following suit.

"BABY GOT BACK!" everyone in the room joined in.

"I like 'em round, and big, and when I'm throwin' a gig I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal!" Clint danced closer to Natasha as he sang the lyrics in a deep, provocative voice.

Steve was beetrood red by this point.

"Now here's my scandal- I wanna get you home And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh I ain't talkin' bout Playboy 'Cause silicone parts are made for toys!" Tony shouted.

"I want 'em real thick and juicy so find that juicy double" Natasha burst out laughing mid-sentence.

"Mix-a-Lot's in trouble, beggin' for a piece of that bubble!" Bruce and Tony gave each other a knowing stare before laughing.

"So I'm lookin' at rock videos, knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes- you can have them bimbos I'll keep my women like Flo Jo!" Clint and Natasha proceeded to dance VERY close to each other in a way that Steve deemed unsuitable.

"A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya I won't cuss or hit ya, but I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*" Tony waggled his eyebrows at Pepper, who went more red than Steve.

"Till the break of dawn baby got it goin' on!" Bruce started dancing.

"A lot of simps won't like this song 'cause them punks like to hit it and quit it!" Tony rapped.

"And I'd rather stay and play 'cause I'm long, and I'm strong and I'm down to get the friction on!" Clint timed it perfectly so Natasha sang at the same time as him.

As the song went along, even Steve and Pepper joined in, much to Tony's amusement.

"So ladies, if the butt is round, And you want a triple X throw down, Dial 1-900-MIXALOT!" Tony winked at each of the women in turn.

"And kick them nasty thoughts!" Bruce and Clint sang as they swayed side to side in time with the beat.

"BABY GOT BACK!" all four of them shouted.

"Little in the middle but she got much back!" Natasha sang, everyone now dancing, flipping their hair and everything.

"Little in the middle but she got much back!" Clint repeated, spluttering as he saw Thor and Jane flip their hair in the corner of his eye.

"Little in the middle but she got much back!" Tony and Bruce double high-fived with difficulty.

Everyone took a deep breath.

"BABY GOT BACK!" Fury bellowed.

That was the final straw.

Everyone lost it, drinks spilling, people rolling around.

That was the highlight of the evening.

Steve sat up.

"But what was the actual meaning of the song?" Steve asked, perplexed.

"I don't know..." Tony started.

"BUT IT'S PROVOCATIVE!' Clint screamed with laughter.

"IT GETS PEOPLE GOING!" Tony shouted.


	17. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello everyone! **

**The first chapter of Avengers & Movies has been uploaded! Go over to my profile and check it out :D**

**Leave a review if you can! :)**

**Hopefully it'll be as entertaining as Avengers & Videogames xD**

**-Melting Angels**


	18. Fruit Ninja

_Hey guys! Thanks again for all the favourites, reviews, and follows!_

**WE HIT 160 REVIEWS!**

**AHAJKDOSJSJS**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D**

This time, they play Fruit Ninja...

_With a twist :3_

Suggested by:

**Avengerscrazygal**

Thanks again for all your support! :D sorry for the late update! The next chapter of Avengers & Movies is in progress! They shall watch:

_**BLADES OF GLORY**_

For now, enjoy this update of Avengers & Videogames. The song they sing is an adaption of **'I can swing my sword'** by _Tobuscus_. Check that out :) Sorry for the short chapter- couldn't think of a lot to write about Fruit Ninja xD

* * *

The day after the Karaoke extravaganza, Tony assembled the gang in the meeting room of Stark Tower, where they had played Slender. Shuddering, they all sat down, noting that each of them had a StarkTablet, with the starting screen for 'Fruit Ninja' on it. Tony had already set a blade for each of them.

Clint had the 'Butterfly Knife'.

Natasha had a blade named 'The Shadow'.

Steve's was named the 'Old Glory' blade, much to everyone's amusement.

Bruce had a sword called the 'Bamboo shoot'.

Tony's was named 'Firecracker Blade'.

Thor's was 'Lightning Bolt'.

Jane's was 'Cloud Kicker'.

Pepper's was the 'Sakura Slicer'.

Once everyone had their game modes chosen; starting off with medium, Tony explained the controls as they all picked up their StarkTablets.

"3..." Tony called out.

Their fingers hovered over the start button.

"2..."

Everyone tensed.

"1!"

Clint and Natasha's reflexes helped them as their fingers slid across the screen, Clint shouting out ninja sayings whenever he got bonus points.

"PREPARE TO FACE MY FURY, PATHETIC PIXELATED FRUITS!" Thor declared as his fingers flew across the screen.

Tony nearly spluttered his mouthful of scotch over his tablet. Steve was frowning with concentration, being very careful where he striked. Jane and Pepper were very good, patiently slicing and waiting for the bigger rewarding fruits.

"HACK AND SLASH!" Clint declared.

"193! Ha bitch!" Tony announced his score.

"I do believe I have beaten you, Stark." Steve smirked.

"What?!" Tony shrieked.

"I have a score of 397." Steve laughed as everyone turned to face him, jaws hanging open.

"SEIZURE MODE GOOOO!" Tony cried as he went fruit ninja mad.

"You mad, bro?" Clint showed everyone his score of 500.

"Ahem. I have reached a score of 689. Your argument is invalid." Bruce announced.

"Do you like my sword?" Tony started singing.

"Sword,sword, my ninja sword." Clint joined in.

"You cannot afford for my ninja sword sword." Tony carried on.

"I can swing my sword, sword. I can swing my sword!" Clint spluttered with laughter.

"'Cos I am the lord,lord." Tony grinned.

They both took a deep breath.

"LORD OF NINJA SWORRDDSSS!"

Everyone burst out laughing at the singing, especially Pepper and Natasha.

"MORTALS! I HAVE BEATEN YOU ALL!" Thor crowed.

"How?" Clint looked over at Thor's screen and almost fainted.

"1989! I HAVE CLAIMED VICTORY OVER THE VILLAINOUS FRUITS!" Thor bellowed.

Tony examined Thor's screen and facepalmes before going back to his own game.

"I have beaten you, Thor, with my score of 2341." Steve smirked at everyone's faces.

"Can you imagine this in real life?" Tony mused.

"YES!" Clint jumped up the same time as Tony.

"HELL YES!" Steve and Bruce jumped up.

"LET US GO CRUSH THE WEAK FRUITS! WE SHALL PREVAIL OVER THEIR PATHETICNESS!" Thor declared.

The room collapsed with laughter.


	19. Super Smash Brothers: Brawl

I would like to thank you all for your support! It is greatly appreciated! I am glad that this story amuses you all n_n

**186 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW HAPPY I AM! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! AHSHDKSIDUJFJDJDJFJFJJAISODJ **

_*Spazzes out from happiness*_

**YOU...ARE...ALL...AWESOME!**

If we get to 200 reviews, I'll post a one shot with the Avengers playing Fruit Ninja in real life, mentioned last chapter.

**SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BRAWL!**

This has been requested several times, so, I watched Smosh's Gamebang of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. But I do not own the game, and have never actually played the game, so excuse any mistakes I make! ;3 I am adding a character to the game...because I can.

**Avengers & Movies should be updated in a couple of days. They'll be watching Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring.**

_Enjoy my comedyness! :) :)_

* * *

It was a rainy morning, and the weather was very depressing. There was no missions or meetings, nothing to do...except play videogames! Tony had assembled the team in the living room once more. Taking their seats, everyone laughed. Once again, their pyjamas were ridiculous. Tony wore an Assassin's Creed onesie, Pepper a zombie Yoshi onesie. Thor wore a Thor onesie, and so did Jane. Natasha wore a Venom onesie, while Clint wore his favourite Spiderman onesie. Bruce wore a hooded Hulk onesie, and Steve wore a Captain America onesie.

"So...Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" Tony suggested.

Everyone except Thor and Steve nodded. Tony grinned and started getting out controllers, setting up the game as the TV turned on, revealing the start screen for the game.

"What is this super smash brothers who brawl?" Thor asked as he took a remote. Jane started explaining the controls to him, as well as the rules.

Bruce also took a controller, handing another one to Steve, who was sat beside him. Tony took the last controller, and everyone stared at the character selection screen. There were so many choices. Bruce and Tony would fight first, then Steve would fight whoever won. Bruce decided to be Link. Tony decided to be Red Link. The two readied themselves as their arena appeared. It looked like a scene from one of the Alien movies.

The battle began.

"FOR ZELDA!" Bruce cried.

"For...PEPPER!" Tony shouted.

The two clashed swords, button mashing madly, both men letting out a stream of curses, crying as they almost fell off. Tony glowed red, and hit Bruce Link with a mighty red blast, sending the green Link flying in the opposite direction.

"YOU JUST GOT OWNED!" Tony crowed.

Bruce returned and started beating the shit out of Tony.

"BRUCE DON'T CARE!" Bruce cried.

"BRUCE DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Clint laughed, quoting the 'Crazy Nastyass Honey Badger' video.

"AHA!" Bruce laughed evilly as he killed Tony's Red Link.

"NOOOOO! ZELDAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tony sobbed as the battle ended.

"Paha." Bruce snickered as Tony handed the remote to Clint.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Clint chuckled.

Bruce selected Samus in the suit from Metroid, while Clint chose purple Princess Peach with her umbrella.

"Uhhhhh..." Bruce looked dumbfounded.

"UMMMMBRELLLLAAAAAA!" Clint cried before smacking Samus out of the arena with his yellow and blue umbrella.

"Under my umbrella!" Tony sang.

"Umbrella!" Clint laughed.

"Ella...ella...ella...hey hey hey." Tony high fived Clint.

Bruce muttered a series of curses as Round 2 started up, their arena from Super Mario Sunshine. The two characters grappled before almost falling off the screen. Jumping to a higher platform, Samus hit out at Princess Peach, at the same time the princess readied her umbrella. The two collided, and both went flying off the screen. The two men cried out in anguish. The third round soon began, and the fight was intense; swords clanging against umbrellas, fists flying. They charged up their weapons with blue energy, and fired.

The blast desecrated the arena, leaving neither alive. Bruce and Clint bedgrudginly handed their remote controls to Steve and Thor. Tony explained the game and controls, and both men quickly grasped it. They both took some time flicking through the many characters. Steve chose Darth Vader- who Tony had added by the use of hacks. Thor chose Luke Skywalker- he had watched all the Star Wars movies with Steve and found them fascinating. He loved the lightsabers. The arena showed the scene where Darth Vader said the five famous words..

"LUKE...I AM YOUR FATHER!" Tony imitated Darth Vader.

The fight began.

The blue and red lightsabers clashed, sparks flying as the two characters engaged in battle. Thor did not last long before Darth Vader used the force to fling Luke out of the arena. Thor barely had time to respawn before Steve killed him again.

"YOU DARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF THOR?" Thor shouted.

"YES!" Steve declared.

The third round was bloody, and lasted several minutes before both players were at a standstill.

"I'VE GOT THE FORCE IN ME!" Tony sang.

"OHHHH I'VE GOT THE FORCE IN ME!" Clint joined in.

"I CAN CHOP OFF YOUR ARM!" Bruce continued.

"SMASH A PIPE ON YOUR HEAD!" Tony ssng.

"'COS I'VE GOT THE FORCE IN ME!" all three men sang dramatically.

Everyone exploded with laughter as Thor and Steve died simultaneously, laughing at Tony's song. While they deliberated over who to go next, Tony started singing.

"I WANNA BE...WHERE THE JEDIS AREEEE!" the playboy sang loudly.

"I WANNA SEE..." Clint started.

"WANNA SEE THEM..KILLING!" Bruce spluttered.

While Natasha and Pepper selected their characters, everyone else carried on singing the parody Star Wars songs from a video by two guys called 'SMOSH.'

"I COULD SHOW YOU THE GALAXY!" Bruce sang.

"SHINING, SHIMMERING.." Steve joined in.

"SPLENDORRRRR!" Thor bellowed, making everyone laugh and choke on their drinks.

Natasha finally decided on Daisy, while Pepper chose Kirby. The two smirked at their ALIEN movie arena- a strange choice. Kirby fired a pink bolt of energy, which Daisy neatly sidestepped. Kirby retaliated by slapping Daisy continuously. Smirking, Natasha bitch-slapped Kirby out of the arena, high fiving Clint for the one-hit KO. Tony also high fived the redheaded videogame prodigy. The next round, Kirby had the upperhand with his powerful pink punches. Daisy attacked with sparkly flowers, which looked weird. Natasha rolled her eyes as Clint commented on the 'gayness' of the attack. Still playing the game, Natasha threw a cushion back at Clint, hitting him hard on the head. Surprisingly hard for a pillow. Clint swore before going back to watch the game at hand.

"DAISY DAISY DAISY!" Clint cheered.

"KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY!" Bruce and Steve cheered.

"KIRBYYY!" Tony joined.

"KIRBY!" everyone except Clint, Pepper and Natasha shouted.

"Fuck you, man." Clint and Natasha huffed.

The final moments of the fight were brutal. Dust and sparks flew as the team tried to get a proper look at the brawlers. Kirby was finally blasted from the arena.

"AHA! THE PINK PUFFBALL HAS BEATEN YOU, LADY OF THE FLOWERS! YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID!" Thor shouted loudly.

Tony, Bruce, and Clint spluttered their drinks everywhere, making everyone go off into peals of laughter. It went all over Director Fury, who had decided to join them all at that _**precise **_moment. They all laughed harder at his face; confusion at the game choice, and anger that he was covered in a mixture of scotch and beer. Thor got out a phone and took a photo.

"This photo is most amusing! I shall put it on our page for the Book of Faces!" Thor crowed.

Director Fury got out his gun, and glared them all down.

"PINK PUFFBALL! PROTECT US!" Thor pleaded to the screen.

"Thor, the character cannot come out of the screen." Jane was scared of Director Fury.

"You have a ten second head start to haul your asses out of here," Fury started. "Before I destroy the console, and beat the shit out of whoever spit this disgusting alcohol on me."

"BEWARE THE HUMAN GANONDORF!" Tony cried.

"IN THE NAME OF ZELDA AND ALL THINGS HOLY, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bruce screamed.

Everyone started running out.

Fury chuckled.

"Yeah, you better run, motherfuckers."


	20. Just Dance: Disney Party

**202 REVIEWS?! Thanks so much, I am amazed at the response to this story, and also Avengers and Movies. Reviewers, favouriters, and followers, let me say:**

_A VERY AVENGERS THANK YOU!_

**The support is appreciated! I shall write the real life fruit ninja one-shot as promised! This chapter, I thought they'd play:**

Just Dance: Disney Party.

**Since they sang Disney parody songs last chapter while playing, I thought, hey, what the heck. Hopefully, this is enjoyable!**

_Prepare yourselves!_

**Warning:** _Slight chance of thrustful thrusts!_

_**I'm just kidding!**_

XD Enjoy!

* * *

While Tony prepared the lounge, everyone else waited in the kitchen, preparing snacks and drinks. Bruce and Clint started singing.

"Whennnn Captain America throws his mighty shieldddd..." Clint sang.

"ALL THOSE WHO CHOOSE TO OPPOSE HIS SHIELD MUST YIELDDDD!" Bruce shouted.

"Unless you're a plane!" Natasha joined in.

"OR A BOMB!" Thor bellowed.

"Or some ice!" Clint smirked.

"Then he'll choose to take a nap..." Bruce continued, laughing.

"'Cos the ice seems nice..." Jane sang.

"WHEN CAPTAIN AMERICA THROWS HIS MIGHTYYYY SHIELDDDD!" Tony sang loudly as he entered the room.

Steve face palmed, as everyone laughed, and they all made their way to the disco living room. Just Dance: Disney Party was on screen. Everyone laughed. Steve contemplated joining. There was actually an argument over who would go first. Tony, Clint, Thor, and Bruce ended up going first. They would dance and sing along. The music started up, and they all had to sway side to side with their arms in the air.

"The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake!" Bruce sang.

"You dream about going up there!" Clint joined in.

"But that is a big mistake!" Tony sang loudly.

"JUST LOOK AT THIS WORLD AROUND YOU! RIGHT HERE ON THE OCEAN FLOOR!" Thor bellowed.

"Such wonderful things surround you!" Pepper continued.

"What more is you lookin' for?" Jane sang.

The four dancers swayed their hips and clapped to the beat.

"Under the sea!" Steve sang. His voice was pretty good, but everyone still burst out laughing.

"UNDER THE SEA!" Thor shouted. "OHHH UNDER THE SEA!"

"Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me!" Clint spluttered when Tony winked at him suggestively.

"Up on the shore they work all dayyyy!" Bruce was the first who had to dance with pretend maracas.

"Out in the sun they slave away!" Tony shook the Wii remote like a maraca- like a boss.

"WHILE WE DEVOTIN' FULL TIME TO FLOATIN', UNDER THE SEAAAAA!" Thor bellowed dramatically.

"Do do do do do do do do do!' Tony wiggled his hips, looking extremely gay, which made everyone burst out laughing.

By the time the song concluded, they were all in stitches, rolling around on the floor, drinks being spilled and choked on. After ten minutes, they returned to their senses, and Pepper, Bruce, Steve, and Jane stepped up to dance. Natasha said she'd only do a duet with Clint. Pepper scrolled through the songs, and eventually settled on The Bare Necessities. Steve got more confident- he had seen the Jungle Book the other day. The music started up.

"Look for the bare necessities!" Pepper sang as she marched on the spot.

"The simple bare necessities!" Bruce sang, joining in the marching.

"Forget about your worries and your strife!" Steve went red.

"I mean the bare necessities..." Jane swayed from side to side, arms in the air.

"Old Mother Nature's recipes..." Pepper continued, also waving her arms in the air.

"That brings the bare necessities of life!" Bruce sang dramatically.

Everyone got up and started grooving to the music, even Steve starting to get into the game, seeing that everyone was just having a friendly laugh. They all marched on the spot, and clapped or swayed in time to the beat. They reached the chorus of the song.

"Look for the..." Tony started.

"BARE NECESSITIES!" Thor bellowed.

"That brings the bare necessities of life!" Tony concluded.

Once everyone had argued over who to go next, Tony hacked into the game so that they could all play together. He chose a song he knew they all couldn't resist.

He chose...

He chose...

'We're all in this together' from High School Musical!

Everyone burst out laughing as the music started up, clapping in time to the beat.

"Together, together, together everyone!" Jane sang.

"Together, together, come on lets have some fun!" Tony winked at Pepper.

"Together, we're there for each other every time!" Clint half shouted as everyone had to jump up and down and clap to the beat

"Together, together come on lets do this right" Steve joined in.

"Here and now its time for celebration!" Natasha twirled round.

"I finally figured it out, yeah yeah." Clint twirled round dramatically.

"That all our dreams have no limitations!" Bruce punched the air.

"That's what its all about, yeah yeah!" Tony punched the air before moving his hips.

"Everyone is special in their own way!" Bruce twirled at the same time as Steve, making everyone burst out laughing, faces going red.

"We make each other strong!" Steve laughed. "We make each other strong."

"We're not the samek we're different in a good way!" Clint high fived Tony.

"Together's where we belong!" Jane sang.

"**WE'RE ALLL IN THISSS TOGETHERR!**" Thor bellowed.

Clint and Tony shrieked with laughter, tears streaming down their faces.

"Once we know.." Bruce twirled.

"That we are!" Clint twirled.

"We're all stars!" Steve twirled, almost tripping over Bruce.

"And we see that..." Jane twirled round to face Thor as everyone danced freestyle.

"**WE'RE ALL IN THISS TOGETHERRR!**" Thor crowed.

"And it shows.." Pepper sang, twirling with Tony.

"When we stand.." Steve and Bruce did a shuffle dance, making everyone laugh so loudly people could probably hear three floors down.

"Hand in hand!" Natasha linked hands with Clint.

"Make our dreams come true!" Tony hollered.

"**TOGETHER, TOGETHER, TOGETHER EVERYONE!**" Thor shouted loudly as he and Jane linked hands and everyone started twirling around in a large circle.

"Together, together, come on lets have some fun!" Tony danced closer to Pepper, nudging and winking suggestively.

"Together, we're there for each other every time!" Steve and Bruce had amazing singing voices, surprising everyone.

"**TOGETHER TOGETHER COME ON LET'S DO THIS RIGHT!**" Thor yelled dramatically, and extremely out of tune, as he ended in a ninja pose, the song finishing.

"YOU LOOKED SO GAY!" Clint laughed uproariously at Tony.

"SOOOOO LONG GAYYY BOYS!" Thor shouted.

-Cue Awkward Silence-

-Cue Tony facepalm-

Everyone stared, mouths open, at Thor, before bursting out laughing, shrieking like kids and falling to the floor, legs kicking out.

"I still do not understand the concept of 'gay'." Thor looked confused.

"It means…" Tony started.

"Happy." Clint winked at Tony. The billionaire nodded once he got what the archer was up to.

"Then, I am gay." Thor puffed up his chest.

Steve lost it. Jane mocked shock and ran screaming out the room.

"THOR! NOOO!" she cried.

Thor ran after her.

"JANE! WAIT!" he shouted, leaving everyone in the lounge to slowly suffocate from laughter. "WHY ARE YOU NOT BEING GAY?"


	21. Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

**Thank you all for supporting this story! I am working on your reward- the Avengers playing real life Fruit Ninja, which will be up later this week! :D and an idea suggested by a reviewer was to to an Avengers React series where the Avengers react to different YouTube videos! You like? Let me know in a review! :)**

_I am so sorry for the slow updates- life is so stressful at the moment- I leave school in a few months, so theres exams and all sorts. I am working on the Real Life Fruit Ninja oneshot as your reward- should be up Sunday, or Tuesday at the latest. Avengers & Movies 3 is in progress- I found the script for Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring. That will be up next week._

I shall try to update every week. Excuse my late updatingness! :)

**This time, the gang play:**

The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

_With a twist..._

**_Here we go! :) Please enjoy! :) :) :D_**

* * *

It was evening in Stark Tower, and Steve and Pepper were making dinner- pork chops, chicken nuggets, vegetables, and chips. Tony and Clint were the last two to wander in. Seeing the chicken nuggets, they winked at each other.

"CHICKEN..." Clint started.

"NUGGET BISCUIT NUGGET IN A BISCUIT!" Tony bellowed.

"NUGGET BISCUIT NUGGET IN A BISCUIT!" Clint continued.

"NUGGET BISCUIT NUGGET IN A BISCUIT!" Tony repeated.

"Dip it all in mash potatoooo..." Clint sang dramatically.

"DIP THE MASH POTATO COVERED CHICKEN NUGGET BISCUIT IN THE BARBEQUE SAUCE!" Tony declared. The rest of the team were laughing uproariously.

"MMM!" Clint nudged Tony.

"YUM YUM GIVE IT UP!" Tony spluttered.

Everyone burst out laughing, choking on their dinner. They all took quite a while to calm down. When they did, they ate peacefully.

"What game should we try next?" Tony asked through a mouthful of chicken nugget.

"EXTREME BEACH VOLLEYBALL!" Clint cheered. Natasha smacked him.

"ZELDA!" Bruce cried.

-Cue silence-

"HELL YES!" Tony punched the air.

"Which one?" Steve asked.

"I don't know...Twilight Princess? I've hacked it to add another mode where someone is Link, and the rest of you guys are my lackeys." Tony grinned.

"Only of you sing with me." Clint grinned. Tony knew what was coming.

"Yeah my name is Link, man, I'm more well known than Lil Wayne." Tony started.

"Oh you thought my name was Zelda? THAT'S A FUCKING GIRL'S NAME!" Clint cheered.

"I've saved the world like fifteen times and saved the princess from demise and I do it all alone, with no help and no advice." Bruce joined in.

"Hey, Look, Listen" Natasha joined in as Tony set the game up.

"Hey, look, listen, you fucking annoying fairy-" Clint continued.

"I'd rather be forced to listen to constant Katy Perry!" Steve joined in. Everyone cheered.

"I think it's time I got some recognition, don't you think?" Clint rapped...or tried to.

"Legend of Zelda? SCREW THAT! Legend of LINK!" Tony shouted.

"'Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K..." Pepper joined.

"Wears tights every day, don't give a damn what you say!" Natasha danced with Pepper as the game started up.

"Got bigger balls than even Evel Knievel" Tony crowed.

"And he ain't gonna stop 'til the world is free of evil." Jane entered the room.

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Thor, although he had no idea what they were on about. Tony was Link, Pepper was Zelda, and the others were different coloured Links. Steve was White Link, Tony was Red Link. Bruce was the original link. Clint was purple, Natasha was black, Thor was silver. Jane was Pink. The tv expanded, so that each of them had more than enough screen space. They were set to battle a mega-sized Ganondorf.

"For ZELDAAAAA!" Tony mocked running, and brandished his Wii remote just as fiercely as the on screen Master sword.

Everyone jumped, hacked, and slashed, ducking and running. Natasha even flipped and Clint also used the slingshot like he would his bow and arrow. Pepper and Jane set bomb traps for the mini Ganondorfs that had appeared. Bruce and Steve went for Ganondorf's head, and Thor and Tony went for the heart and torso. Natasha went for Ganondorf's legs.

The epic battle went on for an hour, each member of the team sweating madly. They had worn down half of Ganondorf's health, but there were still 15 hearts to go.

Wait. Make that 10.

Pepper and Jane were the first to die. Thor and Tony roared, increasing the ferocity of their attacks, wildly waving their arms to avenge their girlfriends, shouting at Ganondorf. Thor fell in battle. Clint fought well, but both him and Natasha were soon killed.

Bruce, Steve, and Tony were left.

"Combine our energy!" Steve cried.

The men stood back to back in a sweaty triangle, the room tense with anticipation.

Could the vulgar Ganondorf be defeated?

Tony was just leaping in for the final strike when the door burst open. Fury.

"Surprise, motherfuckers." he grinned.

Tony screamed like a girl...

Lost his balance...

And died.

He swore at Fury, but the man merely dodged, making Tony fly through the empty doorway.

"I heard something about a battle." Fury looked sweaty also. Strange...

"No wayyyyy." Clint saw the glint in Fury's eye. The Wii remote in his pocket.

"Yes, Barton." Fury chuckled darkly.

Everyone tensed.

"I...am...GANONDORF!" Fury crowed.

The others screamed in horror before running away.

"RUNNNN!" Clint shrieked.

"Its the ginger with no soul!" Tony cried.

"That looks like a fucking troll!" Bruce screamed.

Fury growled at them. Bruce jumped and bolted down the hallway.

Fury laughed.

"I love this game."


	22. READ NOW

The long-awaited reward for hitting 200 reviews! Head on over to my profile, and check out:

**Real Life Video Games**

Here is a sneak peek before you head over:

_"HULK SMASH PUNY FRUITS"_

Hulk thanks you. And I thank you all for supporting my fanfictions.

**-Melting Angels**


	23. SHIELD HQ: Party Bonanza Part 1

**Here we are! Avengers and Videogames 20! As a reward, they will be playing a mash-up of SingStar, at SHIELD HQ! :D Enjoy! I know I've done SingStar, but there is an endless supply of songs! :D**

_CAMEOS BY OTHER MARVEL CHARACTERS!_ Namely Deadpool. Only Deadpool, actually.

_**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!**_ Avengers and Real Life Fruit Ninja is up!

Suggest a YouTuber song in your reviews for me to include in the next chapter, or a funny song in general. Suggest characters for cameos. And not Loki, he is in prison currently.

_Longer chapter this time! :D_

**Special Mention:**  
**(New Thing)**

Avengerscrazygal

**Because:**

They spam me with their reviews of my fics, and give me constant ideas. Thanks!

* * *

Today marked a year since Loki's invasion, so everyone was gathered at SHIELD HQ for Karaoke and a dance-off. People were there purely to see Fury dance. That was due to be the highlight of the night. To kick things off, the large window at the front of the control room transformed into a screen, where SingStar started up. The Avengers stood on the balcony, and decided to kick things off with We Will Rock You. The SHIELD agents would sing along in the chorus.

The music started.

'Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playin' in the street, gonna be a big man some day!" Tony sang.

"You got mud on yo' face, you big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place, singin'.." Fury bellowed, not caring.

The room exploded, all the agents shrieking with laughter, almost obscuring the music.

"We will we will rock you!" The Avengers and Fury sang.

"We will we will rock you!" The agents shouted.

"Buddy you're a young man hard man, shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day!" Clint raised his mic dramatically as he sang.

"You got blood on yo' face You big disgrace!" Steve joined.

"Wavin' your banner all over the place!" Bruce shouted.

"NO PUN INTENDED!" Tony shrieked with laughter, sending a wave of giggles across the room.

"We will we will rock you!" The agents sang.

"Sing it!" Fury punched the air, extremely drunk.

"We will we will rock you!" The agents across the room chuckled.

'Buddy you're an old man poor man, pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day!" Natasha entered.

"YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE, YOU BIG DISGRACE!" Thor bellowed. " SOMEBODY BETTER PUT YOU BACK INTO YOUR PLACE!"

Pepper and Jane had long since collapsed from laughing too much. Everyone prepared themselves for the final leg of the song.

"We will we will rock you!" everyone sang in loud unison.

"Sing it!" Deadpool suddenly burst in, surprising even Fury. But, he had been invited, after all. The women shrieked in surprise.

"We will we will rock you!" All of them shouted.

"Everybody!" Deadpool joined in on cue.

"We will we will rock you!" Tony did a little dance, Clint following suit.

"We will we will rock you!" Everyone almost screamed the final line.

For a solid ten minutes, nobody could breathe as they were laughing so much. It took Deadpool shooting a blank gun to bring them all to their senses.

"What next?" Pepper asked.

"Lets Get it On." Deadpool answered. Tony and Clint high-fived him, and the guys took the stage as the music for the ridiculous song started up.

"I've been really tryin , baby!" Deadpool started.

"Tryin to hold back these feelings for so looooong!" Clint winked at Natasha.

"And if you feel, like I feel babyyyy." Bruce sang.

"Come on, oh come on!" Fury started, making everyone shriek with laughter again.

"Let'ssss get it onnnn!" Tony sang low and suggestively.

"LETS GET IT ONNN!" Fury shouted.

Coulson, Jane, and Pepper promptly choked on their drinks.

"Let's get it on..." Steve was drunk due to Thor bringing Asgardian alcohol. Coulson choked again.

"Let's get it on.." Deadpool got the guys to dance.

"We're all sensitive people!" Clint sang.

"With so much love to give, understand me sugar." Tony winked at Pepper and made a rude gesture.

"Since we got to be..." Bruce too was steaming drunk.

"Lets say, I love you." Steve sang.

"THERE'S NOTHIN WRONG WITH ME LOVIN YOU!" Thor pointed to Jane. "AND GIVIN YOURSELF TO ME CAN NEVER BE WRONG IF THE LOVE IS TRUE!"

Jane cheered loudly with Pepper.

"Don't you know how sweet and wonderful, life can be?" Deadpool and Tony were dancing, and all the guys were linking arms.

"I'm askin you baby, to get it on with me!" Fury winked, yes, WINKED at Maria.

"I aint gonna worry, I aint gonna push!" Clint swayed.

"So come on, come on, come on, come on babyyyy!" Fury joined in the swaying, very drunkenly.

"Stop beatin round the bush!" Tony declared.

"Let's get it on!" all the SHIELD agents joined in.

"Let's get it onnnn." Jane sang with Thor.

"Let's get it on." Coulson joined in.

"Let's get it on!" everyone sang.

Once again, uncontrollable laughter claimed the room, infecting everyone. Drinks narrowly missed computers as they were spilled and choked on. People fell off of their seats and rolled around the floor. Even Fury had tears streaming from his one eye. Tony was red-faced with laughter, and Steve was clapping like a retarded seal again. It took a further half hour for everyone to breathe normally again. Deadpool donned a Sombrero, leaving them all to question where he got it. The mercenary changed the song to Papa Loves Mambo by Perry Como.

"FUCK YES!" Tony and Steve cried in unison.

"OH THE NORNS!" Thor cried. "HOW MY SIDES HURT! CEASE THIS INFECTIOUS HUMOUR, COMEDIC MORTALS!" Thor half shouted, laughing uproariously.

"Nooo." Deadpool smirked as the music started. Clint also donned a sombrero. The two decided to do a duet.

"Papa loves mambo." Deadpool swayed.

"Mama loves mambo." Clint swayed.

"Look at 'em sway with it, gettin' so gay with it!" Deadpool snickered childishly.

"GAY!" Thor shouted.

Fury splurted his vodka everywhere.

"Shoutin' "Ole" with it, wow." Clint got maracas. Deadpool did also.

The two began dancing wildly and suggestively.

"Papa loves mambo!" Clint cried.

"Papa loves mambo!" everyone else pitched in.

"Mama loves mambo!" Deadpool sang surprisingly well.

"Mama loves mambo!" everyone joined in again.

"Papa does great with it, swings like a gate with it, he loses weight with it, now!" Deadpool spun the maracas.

"He goes to, she goes fro." Clint and Deadpool did a weird dance.

"He goes fast!" Deadpool ran on the spot.

"He goes slowwww." Clint marched in slow motion.

"He goes left 'n' she goes right." the two amateur singers slid to the left and right.

"Papa's lookin' for Mama but mama is nowhere in sight!" Deadpool raised his mic and maracas.

"Papa loves mambo." Pepper sang.

"Mama loves mambo." Jane grinned.

"Havin' their fling again, younger than spring again, feelin' that zing again, wow." Clint smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Natasha.

"Papa loves mambo!" Deadpool swayed.

"Papa loves mambo." Jane sang a bit.

"Mama loves mambo." Clint sang.

"Mama loves mambo." Pepper swayed with Tony. The others joined in.

"Don't let her rumba and don't let her samba, 'cause Papa loves Mama tonight!" Deadpool's dancing got crazier.

"Papa loves mambo, Mama loves mamboooo." Clint was extremely drunk by this point.

"Papa loves mambo, Mama loves mambo!" Deadpool joined in Clint's drunk swaying.

"He goes to, she goes fro!" Fury bellowed.

Everyone not singing simultaneously choked on their drinks. Several glasses smashed. Somehow, Thor's hammer smashed a window.

"He goes fast, she goes slow." Clint did a shuffle dance.

"He goes left 'n' she goes right." Everyone stood up at the same time and started shuffle-dancing from left to right.

"Papa's lookin' for Mama but Mama is nowhere in sight!" Pepper and Tony sang in unison.

"PAPA LOVES MAMBO!" Thor shouted.

"Papa loves mambo." Jane sang.

"Mama loves mambo!" Fury and Maria sang in unison.

"MY SIDES! THEY HURT LIKE I HAVE BEEN HIT WITH A HUNDRED BILGESNIPE! I CANNOT BREATHE!" Thor was quite literally choking on laughter.

"Mama loves mambo!" Clint sang louder. Tears of laughter and frustration ran down Thor's face.

"They're havin' their fling again, younger than spring again, feelin' that zing again, wow." Tony shouted so loudly that a window somewhere shattered. Thor collapsed from laughing, curling up in an attempt to stop laughing.

"Papa loves mambo…" Deadpool and Clint dance-shuffled in a circle.

"Mambo Papa ." Tony bellowed.

"Mama loves mambo." Clint started a thrustful thrusts contest. All the males in the room joined in, including Deadpool and a very drunk Steve.

"Mambo Mama Don't let her rumba and don't let her samba 'Cause Papa loves a mambo tonight!" everyone sang loudly.

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS? I CANNOT BREATHE STILL! I REQUIRE HELP!" Thor gasped.

"SOOOOO LONG GAYYY BOYYYS!" Deadpool shouted before leaping out the window to a boat nearby. Clint gave his new best friend a thumbs-up, before bursting out laughing.

" .EVER." Coulson was nerding out.

"MYYYY SIDEEEESSSSSSSS!" Thor moaned. "THE LAUGHTER IS INFECTIOUS! IT DOES NOT LOSE ITS POTENCY! SOMEONE, HELP ME BREATHE AGAIN!"

Everyone burst out in a fresh fall of laughter at Thor's misery.


	24. SHIELD HQ: Party Bonanza Part 2

**We hit another milestone- 250 reviews! To thank you all, there shall be another chapter of Real Life Videogames. They shall play:**

_Real Life Slender: The Eight Pages_

**Look forward to it! That should be up Tuesday/Wednesday next week!**

_Avengers and Pranks is also in progress._

**Wow...thats like 6 stories in progress.**

Oh well xD

**This is part two of the party at SHIELD HQ...because I missed out some classically funny songs.**

_Next chapter...ehm...I dunno...ehehehehe_

***Loki style***

* * *

Once Thor was able to breathe properly, Tony started brainstorming song choices with Clint. They got very serious about it, sitting down and looking songs up. After about ten minutes, music started, and the Avengers plus Fury, Pepper, Jane, and Coulson rose to their feet.

"Punch it, Hurb Yo, I don't think we should talk about this." Tony started.

"Come on, why not?" Pepper sang.

"People might misunderstand what we're tryin' to say, you know?" Tony winked at Pepper.

"No, but that's a part of life." Pepper sang.

"Come on!" all the SHIELD agents sang.

"Let's talk about sex, baby!" Bruce sang.

"Let's talk about you and me!" Jane smiled.

"Let's talk about all the good things!" Coulson and Steve sang in unison.

"And the bad things that may beeee!" Fury shouted.

"Let's talk about sex!" Tony started thrustful thrusts again.

"Let's talk about sex!" Clint joined in the thrustful thrusts contest.

"LET'S TALK ABOUT SEX!" Thor bellowed.

"MY SIDESSS!" Clint was crying with laughter.

"Let's talk about sex!" all of the other SHIELD agents sang loudly and off-key due to severe laughter.

"Let's talk about sex for now to the people at home or in the crowd!" Natasha smirked.

"It keeps coming up anyhow!" Tony protested.

"Don't decoy, avoid, or make void the topic Cuz that ain't gonna stop it!" Natasha sang in perfect unison with Clint.

"Now we talk about sex on the radio and video shows!" Steve was so drunk from the Asgardian alcohol that he slurred.

This made everyone shriek with the pain in their chests from laughing.

"Many will know anything goes." Tony sang.

"LET'S TELL IT HOW IT IS, AND HOW IT COULD BE!" Thor almost shouted.

"How it was, and of course, how it should be." Jane joined hands with Thor.

"Those who think it's dirty have a choice." Maria joined in. "Pick up the needle, press pause, or turn the radio off!"

"Will that stop us, Pep?" Tony sang.

"I doubt it." Pepper giggled.

"All right then, come on, Spin!" Tony screamed.

Everyone span round rapidly, before stopping due to nausea. Someone downstairs threw up.

"Hot to trot, make any man's eyes pop!" Maria blushed.

"She use what she got to get whatever she don't got!" Fury actually had a good singing voice.

"FELLAS DROOL LIKE FOOLS, BUT THEN AGAIN THEY'RE ONLY HUMAN!" Thor crowed.

'The chick was a hit because her body was boomin'" Bruce swayed to the music.

"Gold, pearls, rubies, crazy diamonds," Natasha danced. "Nothin' she ever wore was ever common!"

"Her dates heads of state, men of taste!" somehow, Tony had programmed JARVIS into SHIELD.

Now, the invisible voice was singing robotically. The recent development made even Fury go into a new wave of shrieking laughter.

"Lawyers, doctors, no one was too great for her to get with, or even mess with, the Prez she says was next on her list!" Natasha shuffle-danced to the music.

"And believe me, you, it's as good as true, there ain't a man alive that she couldn't get next to." Maria pitched in. "She had it all in the bag so she should have been glad..."

"But she was mad and sad and feelin' bad." Fury slurred rather than sang.

"Thinkin' about the things that she never had," Steve joined in once more. "No love, just sex, followed next with a check and a note, that last night was dope."

Tony's entire face was beetroot red with laughing so much. Clint was gasping for breath.

"LET'S TALK ABOUT SEXXX BABYYY!" Thor held his mic aloft as if it were his hammer.

"Sing it!" the other SHIELD agents helped.

"Let's talk about you and me!" Coulson did a big sweeping gesture with his arm.

"Sing it, sing it." one agent bellowed. Someone choked on their vodka.

"Let's talk about all the good things, and the bad things that may beeee." Natasha was starting to slur.

"Let's talk about sex!" Tony wrapped an arm round Pepper. She didn't protest.

"Come on!" Coulson directed the other agents.

"Let's talk about sex!" Jane snickered.

"DO IT!" Thor bellowed so loudly that another window shattered.

"Let's talk about sex!" Clint winked at Natasha.

"Uh-huh." Maria nodded.

"Let's talk about sex!" everyone chanted.

"Ladies, all the ladies, louder now, help me out, come on, all the ladies - let's talk about sex, all right?" Tony's voice soared above the others.

Thor was almost purple from surpressing inane laughter.

"Yo, Pep, I don't think they're gonna play this on the radio." Tony continued.

"And why not? Everybody has sex I mean, everybody should be makin' love." Pepper purred. She too was drunk.

"Come on, how many guys you know make love?" everyone shouted in conclusion.

"I LOVE MY JOBBB!" some young SHIELD agent sobbed joyfully.

The room was consumed by laughter, shrieks and crying mixed in. Several people had passed out. Someone was running off for fresh air, screaming with laughter. It took almost an hour before anyone could get enough of their senses to choose the next song. They chose 'Dumb Ways to Die'.

"Set fire to your hair!" Jane started.

"Poke a stick at a grizzly bearrrr." Pepper continued.

"Eat medicines that's out of date!" Bruce sang.

"Use your private parts as piranha bait!" Tony snickered.

"Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die!" Everyone joined hands and held them in the air, waving from side to side in a huge Mexican wave.

"GET YOUR TOAST OUT WITH A FORK!" Thor went red- he'd done that before, electrocuted himself, and blown all the electrics at Stark Tower.

"Do your own electrical work." Steve swayed.

"Teach yourself how to fly." Maria sang loudly, her voice wavering.

"Eat a two week old unrefrigerated pie." Pepper grimaced.

"Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die." A huge Mexican wave went round the room, balloons and beach balls being thrown across the room.

"Invite a psycho-killer inside." Natasha raised her eyebrows.

"Scratch your drug dealer's brand new ride." Clint whooped.

"Take your helmet off in outer space." Tony shuddered.

"Use your clothes dryer as a hiding place." Jane snickered childishly.

"Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die." Everyone had gotten glow sticks, and covered themselves in glow jewellery. The lights went off, and Tony's newly installed disco lights and lazers came on, blazing bright in contrast to the dark.

"Keep a rattlesnake as pet." Bruce danced seductively like a snake.

"Sell both the kidneys on the internet." Pepper and Tony sang in unison.

"Eat a tube of superglueeeeeee…" Fury slurred.

"I wonder what's this red button do?" Maria laughed uproariously for no reason.

"Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die." Everyone went into a frenzy, like a mad Harlem shake.

"Dress up like a moose during hunting season ." Natasha sipped her Russian Vodka.

"Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason." Jane was squinting to see the screen, she was so drunk.

"Stand on the edge of a train station platform." Thor was so drunk he toned his volume down, probably not deliberately. But it was a blessing.

"Drive around the boom gates at a level crossing." Tony and Clint linked arms and kicked their legs out.

"Run across the tracks between the platforms." Everyone chanted.

"They may not rhyme but they're quite possiblyyyyyyyy…" Thor wavered before finally falling on his back, at the same time as Steve, both of them irreparably drunk from the Asgardian alcohol, 'Mead'. Even Fury laughed at the sight…the VERY ideas…of _**Captain America **_drunk.

"Dumbest ways to dieeeee." Fury, Coulson, and Maria sang.

"Dumbest ways to die." Tony, Clint, and Bruce sang.

"Dumbest ways to die." Jane, Pepper, and Natasha sang.

"So many dumb…" everyone linked arms.

"SO MANY DUMB WAYS TO DIEEEEE!"

**Just a little…bonus chapter, if you will call it that. You guys excited for Real Life Slender? Let me know in your reviews- you are all very much appreciated!**


	25. Wii Play

**Avengerscrazygal**, saying I haven't updated for a week, I realise that. And I'm sorry. But I do have a life outside of fanfiction. I have an all-day exam on Tuesday, so unfortunately that came first. You told me you are 11. I appreciate your reviews, but I am 16, I finish school in 3 months, I will have to take about **14 GCSE examinations**, get into college, and probably get a job. You do not have any idea how stressful that is! I appreciate your reviews, but I will have to take many exams. Revision unfortunately comes before updating.

_This is a bit shorter, but hopefully I made up for it with those two one-shots, and Avengers and Pranks! That should be updated tomorrow!_

**New Updating Schedule:**

**Mondays:** Avengers and Pranks

**Tuesdays:** Real Life Video Games

**Wednesdays:** Avengers and Movies

**Thursdays:** Avengers and Videogames

**Fridays:** Possible one-shots

**Weekends:** My studying days :)

_I actually have that schedule in my phone calendar!_

* * *

A week after the madness at SHIELD HQ, the Avengers, minus Coulson, Maria, and Fury this time, were assembled in the living room to play Wii Play. They were in comfortable pyjamas. Tony had a Batman onesie again, whilst Pepper was Robin. Natasha was Waluigi whilst Clint was Wario. Bruce wore a Captain America onesie, and Steve amused them with his Hulk onesie. Thor and Jane were two stormtrooper onesie wearers. Tony and Clint bagged the first go, grabbing their remotes as Wii Play flashed on screen.

"Which game shall we play first?" Clint stretched.

"COW RACING!" Tony cried.

"OH MY GOD YES!" Clint cheered as Tony selected the cow racing game.

"Motherfucking cow racing!" The two men cheered.

Steve rolled his eyes, but seemed amused, as the two wii characters appeared on two cows, holding on. There was a track ahead of them. As the countdown began, everyone leaned forward.

3…

Tony stretched.

2…

Clint flexed his fingers.

1…

GO!

The two men cheered before tilting the remotes forward, so the cows charged forward, smashing into each other, skidding round corners and smacking into scarecrows to gain points.

"ONWARD MY FAITHFUL STEED!" Clint cheered.

"BEAT HIM!" Pepper egged Tony on.

Clint gained 30 bonus points for hitting 10 scarecrows in a row, making the archer cheer, and skid ungracefully round the corner, hitting a tree. This allowed Tony to get ahead. Pepper, Steve, and Thor crowed, shouting words of encouragement, whilst the others cheered on Clint, spurring him on.

"PREPARE TO BURNNNN!" Tony cried as his cow sped past Clints.

"Oh I don't think so!" Clint shouted before tilting the remote, so his cow rocketed down the track.

10 seconds to go...

Tony 345.  
Clint 245.

9 seconds to go...

Clint got closer and closer...

8 seconds...

7 seconds...

Tony 375.  
Clint 325.

6 seconds...

The room was full of tension as the two neared the finish line.

5 seconds...

4 seconds...

3 seconds...

Tony 400.  
Clint 375.

2 seconds...

Tony 405.  
Clint 400.

1 second...

Clint overtook Tony at the very last second, pushing the archer into 1st place with a score of 410. Tony let loose a stream of curses, but laughed all the same. Once the two competitors shook hands, the remotes were handed to Thor and Steve. The two stood up, and eventually selected table tennis. Bruce explained the controls to both of the new players, and made sure to go over the rules.

The game began.

Ferociously, Thor and Steve flicked their wrists and Wii remotes, the ball on screen blurring backwards and forwards across the animated table tennis table. Cheers from across the room resounded when Steve scored first point. Thor fought back with a vengeance.

"CAPTAIN! YOUR LITTLE BALLS CANNOT BEAT MY TABLE TENNIS SKILLS!" Thor crowed.

Clint, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Jane, and Natasha simultaneously choked on their drinks before bursting out laughing. Even Steve let out a chuckle. Thor carried on, oblivious to the little sexual joke in his sentence.

It came down to match point.

Thor aimed, and flicked his wrist, subsequently flinging the wii remote. It flew from his grasp, and soared across the room, before smashing into the huge, expensive TV. Sparks flew, and the TV flickered off.

Tony rose slowly and menacingly from the sofa, cracking his knuckles.

He proceeded to chase a confused and terrified Thor out of the room.

"FORGIVE ME!" Thor screamed.

"Heh..Cap has...little...balls..." Clint bit his fist as he went red from laughter.

"THEY ARE NOT LITTLE!" Steve shouted before going red and storming out the room.

Pepper, Jane, and Natasha went beetrood red before hiding behind the sofa.

"Little...hehehehehe." Clint chuckled.

"He is never gonna live that one down." Bruce shook his head.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Clint crowed. "

"HAS LITTLE...BALLS...PSHHH!" Bruce spluttered childishly.


	26. Luigi's Ghost Mansion: Haunting Hijinks

**Woo! We passed 270 reviews! If we can get to 300 reviews, I shall do a new fic where you guys can meet the Avengers! Only when we get to 300- this should be interesting.**

4th Regular Update this week! I am doing well, yeah? :)

**Anyways, this chapter, the team play:**

_Luigi's Ghost Mansion: Haunting Hijinks_

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The day after the epic movie night, the Avengers assembled in the living room, where Clint and Loki were singing to…

_I whip my hair back and forth, _by Willow Smith!

"I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!" Clint cried, dancing around like a lunatic.

"I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!" Loki and Clint linked arms and danced around.

They suddenly noticed the others staring at them with raised eyebrows. Well…Tony, Steve, and Bruce…they were rolling on the floor in silent laughter, Tony kicking his legs up in a fit of laughter. Clint and Loki broke apart, and sat on the sofa.

"What are we playing today?" Thor asked.

"That's what she said!" Loki nudged Clint, who choked on his glass of coke, spraying it everywhere.

Rolling his eyes, Tony set up the game as everyone else sat down. He hacked it so that more people could play, and the ghost had double health to make up for it. They were going to play: **Luigi's Ghost Mansion: Haunting Hijinks**. Loki decided to be the ghost. He seized the WiiU tablet, and the others brandished their remotes like weapons. Everyone had Mii characters, with Mario/Luigi outfits in their preferred colours. Loki chuckled darkly.

The eight mini-Marios tentivately made their way around the small map, their flashlights flickering in the dark.

Loki, making sure to keep the tablet out of eye-shot, moved silently and stealthily, just like a ghost should.

He noticed Jane in the top right-hand corner, all by herself.

Chuckling darkly, he moved in for the kill, re-appearing as he grabbed hold of Jane, dragged her, and then left her Mii character's dead body lying on the floor. Thor cried in protest. Jane cried in anguish. When Thor tried to revive her, Loki killed him too, fleeing as the others approached.

Bruce was the next to fall.

Steve fought valiantly, depleting half of Loki's ghostly health, but, unfortunately, he too soon fell, Pepper with him after trying to revive him.

After an epic struggle, Natasha also fell, leaving Loki with a quarter of his original health left. The remaining survivors, Tony and Clint, developed a new method, manouevering so their characters stood back to back, torches shining brightly. They caught Loki.

"Fuck off." The Trickster cursed.

"BEWARE! THE CURSE OF THE GAME RAGE HAS RETURNED!" Tony cried.

"Game rage?!" Loki glared. "I'LL SHOW YOU GAME RAGE!"

He proceeded to brutally strangle Clint's Mii character. Tony shrieked, and his character bolted, running madly around the mansion's map, Loki following close behind, waiting for the perfect time to strike. As Tony was killed, white clouds billowed everywhere.

"AH! THIS WHITE STUFF IS ALL OVER ME!" Tony shrieked, his Mii character waving a limp hand in an attempt to clear the area.

There was a silence.

"That….that's….that's what she said!" Loki burst out laughing.

Thor looked blank, but everyone else went bug-eyed at Loki's crude humour.

"Y'know, Reindeer Games, didn't know you were into that sort of stuff." Tony winked.

"There are many things you don't know about me…" Loki chuckled darkly.

"Brother!" Thor admonished. "I thought your days with ten women a night were over!"

"They have been over for several centuries. The thrill of such a conquest wore off once I matured." Loki rolled his eyes.

"TEN A NIGHT?!" everyone except Thor and Loki choked on their drinks.

"What can I say…I'm good at sneaking around…like a ghost." Loki snickered.

"God…first a billionaire playboy…" Pepper started. "And now…a god playboy."

"The God of Playboys?!" Clint pretended to look shocked.

"Guys…the game?" Steve was ignored.

"Yes. I am approving such a title, crude as it may be." Loki nodded.

He high-fived Tony and Clint.

"The game?!" Steve pestered.

"Shut up, man of little balls." Loki spoke with a straight, deadpan expression on his face.

"THEY ARE NOT LITTLE!" Steve stormed out.

"No need to get so touchy…" Loki sighed in mock exasperation as the game scores appeared on screen.

Loki grinned.

"But…maybe there's one thing that the soldier serum didn't..enhance."

Tony choked on his scotch so much that it streamed out of his nose, making him snort and cough.

"If you are the God of Playboys," Thor started. "Then Captain is…Captain of the Small Balls!"

Loki lost it.

* * *

**Sorry guys...I had to!**

**XD XD XD**


	27. Singstar: Loki Style

**Hello all! Sorry for updating Avengers and Movies a day late- stupid fricking laptop! Anyways, that is up now, so check it out! :D Someone requested an encore of SingStar, seeing as Loki hadn't played it yet. And, since I had no idea what to do for this chapter, I did that. So, the gang play:**

_Singstar: Loki Style_

This time though, Fury, Coulson, and Hill aren't joining them. They've had their turn for now xD

**Anyways, enjoy! Sorry for a day late update- laptop was playing up! Forgive me!**

* * *

The Avengers re-assembled in the dance-style living room. Tony had convinced Loki to do Singstar, after hearing Thor's rumours that the trickster had a good singing voice. Begrudgingly, Loki joined them, wearing a green shirt and simple black combat trousers, hair combed back, whereas the others were wearing their epic onesies once more. Whilst Tony set up the game, Loki shook his head. It was eventually decided that Loki, Thor, and Clint would go first, followed by a Loki solo. The two decided, or rather, Clint decided, on Firework by Katy Perry. They each gripped a microphone. The others waited in anticipation on the various sofas and beanbags.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?" Clint started singing.

Everyone leaned forward.

"Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?" Loki began singing.

"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin" Clint carried on, grinning.

"Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?" Loki sang, a tint of pink on his face, but a smile too.

Tony choked on his drink.

Rock of Ages really _could fucking sing_...

"Do you ever feel already buried deep?" Clint started swaying to the beat.

"Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing" Loki got his confidence, and stood up straight.

"Do you know that there's still a chance for you?" all three of them sang in spookily perfect unison.

The other Avengers were stunned. Despite what Thor said, they didn't take Loki for the singing type. They were wrong. The green-eyed trickster had an _amazing _singing voice! Like, record-making good. Tony eyed Loki thoughtfully, totally not jealous.

"'Cause there's a spark in you!" Clint pointed at Loki.

"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine!" Loki pointed back at Clint dramatically.

"Just own the night like the 4th of July!" the two sang.

"'Cause baby, you're a firework!" Clint danced to the music, pumping his fist in the air.

"COME ON, SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU'RE WORTH!" Thor bellowed.

Steve choked on his drink. Singing with Loki _really _revealed _just how bad _Thor's singing was. Of course, everyone found it hilarious.

"Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh!" Clint jumped up and down.

"As you shoot across the sky!" Loki did a neat little dance.

"BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORKKKK!" Thor shouted unceremoniously.

"Come on, let your colors burst!" all three amateurs singers joined arms, dancing.

"THIS IS…." Tony started.

"SPARTAAAA!" Clint bellowed.

"..awesome…" Tony sighed.

"Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh" Loki continued singing, his score rising steadily.

"YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE THEM FALLING DOWN!" Thor gave his famous singing/bellowing/atrocious shouting.

"You don't have to feel like a waste of space" Loki identified with the lyrics.

"You're original, cannot be replaced" Clint smiled.

"If you only knew what the future holds" Loki sang effortlessly, voice flawless and beautiful as the audience, and other two singers, stared at him in disbelief.

"After a hurricane comes a rainbow" Clint was a decent singer, but even he did not compare to Loki.

"Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed" Thor's voice quietened, (_thankfully_) as he absorbed the meaning of the lyrics.

"So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road" Loki's eyes closed as he too got the meaning.

By the time the song was over, everyone except Loki himself were tearful at the emerald-eyed trickster's stunning singing voice. Taking a mock bow, he thus resigned from the solo, pink with embarrassment.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING AMAZING SINGER!" Tony declared, pointing dramatically and with a purpose at Loki.

"I…uh…thank you….Tony…" Loki bowed his head, going scarlet.

"It was amazingggg." Jane gushed.

"Thor, get your girlfriend off of me." Loki complained as Jane hugged him.

"JUST HAD SEX!" Clint suddenly announced.

Steve went beetroot red and choked on his coffee.

"FUCK YES I'LL SING THAT SONG!" Tony jumped up.

"Again, no pun intended." Loki snickered.

Pepper and Jane blushed, whilst Natasha fondly poked the god.

"RIGHT!" Clint and Tony coughed, preparing themselves, deadly serious despite the nature of the song.

The music started up.

"Sometimes somethin' beautiful happens in this world.." Tony sang.

"You don't know how to express yourself" Clint grinned in anticipation.

"So you just gotta sing" Tony winked at Pepper.

"I just had sex and it felt so good!" both men sang in perfect unison.

Loki and Steve splurted their drinks everywhere, but started laughing with everyone else. Loki laughed so hard that coke fizz was streaming from his nose, laughing and gasping as he half choked on the cola. Thor laughed at his brother's antics, before clapping him on the back.

"Felt so good!" Tony echoed.

"A woman let me put my penis inside of her!" As Clint sang, Steve went beetroot red.

"I just had sex and I'll never go backkkkk." Tony dragged the note out.

"Never go baaaaAAAAaaack." Clint laughed as he sang.

"To the not-having-sex ways of the past!" Bruce joined in.

"Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great!" Natasha and Clint sang.

"It felt so good when I did it with my penis." Tony and Clint started the thrustful thrusts contest again.

"A girl let me do it, it literally just happened!" Loki joined in.

"Havin' sex can make a nice man out the meanest…" Tony continued.

By the time the song ended, Loki was covered in cola, and everyone was literally rolling around the floor laughing again, legs kicking in the air in the midst of a fit of laughter. It took a solid half hour for them all to calm down, before they could choose the final song.

They decided on: Here come the Martian Martians by Jonathan Richman.

As the music started, everyone rose to their feet, grinning like little kids on Christmas. Loki, however, used his magic to change the song to: The Duck Song. Surprisingly, there were no objections. As the music re-started, everyone started bobbing up and down in time to the music.

"Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum!" Thor started.

"A duck walked up to a lemonade stand.." Tony sang.

"And he said to the man, running the standddd..." Clint smirked.

""Hey! Bum bum bum Got any grapes?" Natasha joined in.

"The man said..." Steve started.

"No we just sell lemonade. But it's cold.." Loki continued.

"And it's fresh..." Bruce carried on.

"And it's all home-made. Can I get you a glass?" Pepper sang.

"The duck said," Jane continued.

"I'll pass". Loki laughed.

"Then he waddled awayyyy.." Tony sang pretty well.

"WADDLE WADDLE!" Thor bellowed.

"Til the very next day." Loki held back his laughter.

"BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BA-DRUM!" Thor bellowed from the very pit of his being.

"When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand..." Clint danced to the music.

"And he said to the man running the stand," Bruce smiled.

"Hey! Bum bum bum Got any grapes?" Steve also laughed.

"The man said," Tony continued.

"No, like I said yesterday." Pepper was giggling.

"We just sell lemonade OK?" Jane tried to look serious, but failed.

"Why not give it a try?" Clint suggested.

"The duck said," Bruce carried on.

"Goodbye." Thor's voice was thankfully quieter.

"Then he waddled away." Tony sang.

"Waddle waddle." Loki spluttered.

"Then he waddled away." Bruce snickered.

"Waddle waddle waddle." Steve was laughing also.

"Then he waddled awayyyy..." Jane and Pepper sang in unison.

"Waddle waddle." Natasha was holding onto Clint in an effort to stay up as everyone laughed.

'"Til the very next day." Loki sang.

"Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum!" everyone shouted in childish unison.

* * *

**Sorry for late update- stupid laptop! All these mothaf*cking glitches on my mothaf*cking laptop! Anyways, hope you enjoyed Singstar- Loki Style! :D**


	28. Animal Crossing: Sweet Day

**Hello all! Welcome to another chapter of Avengers and Videogames! I'd like to thank you all immensely for supporting my Avengers fanfictions! I really appreciate you taking the time to read, review, follow, and favourite! You guys are awesome!**

Anyways, this time, the gang play:

_Animal Crossing: Sweet Day_

**I watched Smosh's Gamebang of this, and thought it would make for some good **_**small balls **_**jokes.**

Enjoy! :D

Whoever can list all the references, gets a cyber cookie with their name on in icing!

_If I laughed, if I, the author laughed at this...is that bad? o_o_

* * *

After the horrors of real life Amnesia: The Dark Descent, the gang re-assembled in the lounge, all wearing rainbow pyjamas in their signature shades. They all sat down, and Tony set up the game he'd just bought: _Animal Crossing: Sweet Day_. As Tony got it sorted, Clint and Loki, who were sat either side of Steve, burst into song.

"TODAYYYYY WE DECIDE TO FIGHT!" Loki sang.

"FOR THE RIGHTTSSSS OF SMALLL BALLS!" Clint bellowed.

Tony screeched with laughter. He and Bruce fell off of their 'science sofa'.

"THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN STOP US!" Loki got up.

"SMALL BALLS!" Clint also stood tall.

"IT'S NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF!" the two sang.

"WELL MAYBE.." Loki chuckled.

"YOU'LL GET TEASED NOW…" Clint started dancing.

"OH BECAUSEEEE." Loki's voice went high.

"BABY WHEN YOUR MAN HAS…" Clint started.

By this point Steve was purple with embarrassment, and everyone else was choking on laughter.

"SMALL BALLS OH WE KNOW IT'S HARD!" Loki winked suggestively as he and Clint danced.

"SO FIGHT!" they both sang.

"FOR THE RIGHTS!" Clint bellowed from the very _**pit **_of his _**being**_.

"OF SMAAAAALLL BALLS!" Tony and Bruce stood up and shouted with Loki and Clint.

If one could die of laughter, everyone except Steve would have died that day. Steve had to restrain himself from punching them all, so he grasped his shield, and held on tightly, a look of pure anger in his eyes. The game started up. Being the kings of balls jokes, Tony, Clint, and Loki elected to go first.

"I want a go!" Thor pouted.

"I realise you have made a decision." Loki put on his Director Fury voice. "But given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it."

Everyone laughed and high-fived Loki, except Steve, who was practically _**radiating **_anger. They chose their characters. Loki was his Mii Character in a frog outfit. Tony's character wore a chipmunk outfit, and Clint's character had an elephant outfit. Behind them were the two Animal Crossing gate guards, one wielding a fork, the other wielding a knife. Steve was holding the WiiU tablet, so he was in control of the guards.

"What is the aim of this game?" Thor enquired.

"To collect candy BALLS." Loki emphasized the word **balls**.

"Yep, gotta catch 'em all!" Clint sang.

"'Cos Steve has such small balls!" Loki sang.

Steve was unamused. Everyone else gulped and returned their attention to the game. As the game started, Clint and Tony distracted the guards, whilst Loki ran around collecting the balls. However, Steve realised their plan, and went after Loki. The trickster's character's head was almost full of the candy balls. However, Steve launched one of the guards at him. Loki shrieked, and lost ten balls.

"NO! I HAVE LOST THE BALLS!" Loki cried, then smirked. "FORGIVE ME STEVE! YOU SHALL HAVE NO BALLS STILL!"

"A day may come when Steve gains balls…" Tony started.

"But it is not this day…" Clint proclaimed dramatically.

"RIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Steve bellowed. He enlisted the help of Bruce, and soon his characters were hacked to be faster.

He zoomed around the game, running between trees and houses as he charged after his teasers. He would show _**them **_who had the small balls in _**this **_team.

"BALLS!" Loki cursed.

They needed only to collect five more candy balls before they won, but they had a mere one life left.

And Steve was gaining on them.

Tony hacked it so his character fought Steve, whilst Clint and Loki headed for the nearest candy ball tree, to unlock it.

The tree was halfway to losing the candy.

Tony's character fell.

Then Clint's.

Loki charged, and dived for the last candy, at the same time Steve's characters launched at the trickster's frog-dressed character.

Time passed in slow motion.

But Loki got the final candy ball.

As 'WINNER' appeared on screen above Tony, Clint, and Loki's characters, the three leapt to their feet, dancing around and cheering, everyone else cheering them on.

"WE GOT THE BALLS!" Loki cheered.

"THEY'RE MULTIPLYING!" Tony caught on.

"STEVE'S GOT THEM BACK!" Clint crowed.

"IT'S ELECTRIFYING!" Tony screeched.

"BUT WAIT GUYS…" Loki started.

"WHAT?" everyone asked, even Steve.

"HE NEVER HAD THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Loki cried, tears streaming down his face with laughter.

"THAT'S IT YOU FUCKERS!" Steve shouted, grabbing his shield.

The evening ended with three _**very **_scared men running out screaming **'BALLS!' **with an angry Captain America chasing after them.

Natasha sighed.

_What were they doing with their lives!?_


	29. Crash Course

**Hey guys! Sorry for the haywire updating- Avengers and Movies is delayed as I changed from Titanic to Batman Begins- was easier to find a decent script in the end! Will be uploaded either tomorrow, or at the weekend! Life is so annoying atm. _**

**Today, the gang play:**

_Crash Course_

I watched Smosh's gamebang of this- I want this game so bad it hurts!

**Warning: Balls jokes**

Enjoy!

* * *

The Avengers assembled once more in the living room, after a satisfactory meal of take-out Shawarma for dinner. All in their pyjamas, they spent some time debating over what to play. Loki suggested Crash Course. The others discussed before agreeing. Tony, as always, set up the game. Wearing the same type of pyjamas, but in green and purple (Clint _**loves **_purple), Clint and Loki started up another round of small balls jokes just to piss of Steve.

"Your balls are so small, bacteria laugh at them." Clint smirked.

"Your dick's so small, you could screw a pasta strainer." Loki spoke loudly with a straight face.

Steve promptly spat on his drink. Clint guffawed, whilst Tony laughed like a walrus. Everyone except poor Steve burst out laughing, Loki almost dying with laughter, him and Clint kicking their legs up in the air as they laughed. It took them several moments to calm themselves.

"That is offensive." Steve was red.

"Well, the doctor did say you had a _**small **_problem, Steven." Loki smirked.

Clint slapped his legs as he laughed.

"Brother!" Thor laughed uproariously. "YOU MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"I try." Loki wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

Tony handed the remote controller to Loki, as carefully as one would handle a holy grail. You could practically hear the chorus as he handed it to the trickster.

"King of Small Balls Jokes, I present you with this trophy." Tony barely held in his laughter as he spoke.

"Thank you." Loki nodded curtly.

The game resembled Total Wipeout, and you had to navigate your character around the course without falling off. They decided that whoever took the longest lost, and had to do twenty thrustful thrusts. Naked. In front of Fury. And Maria.

Tony shrugged when the gang raised their eyebrows at his idea of the losing penalty.

Loki's character charged down the ramp, leaping into the air as he seized a rope, and swung to the next one with ease, Bruce making Tarzan noises as Loki navigated the ropes easily. Thor gave a war cry as Loki's character ran down a large runway with swinging huge hammers. Clint started up the small ball's jokes again.

"Steve?" Clint asked.

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"Your dick's so small, your condoms look like the thumb of a latex glove." Clint spluttered.

Loki's character was knocked off course by a paintball as the trickster started laughing.

"Fuck you, man." He glared at Clint.

"Come on, you love it!" Clint grinned; proud of his joke.

Loki rolled his eyes, and his character jumped up several ramps, before floating across a devastating drop, which made Pepper and Jane shriek. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Your dick is so small, you could use a thimble and fishing line for a thong." Loki turned to Steve.

"I LOVE YOU!" Clint declared as he pointed at Loki, laughing so much he was nearly purple. "IN A TOTALLY NOT GAY WAY! I JUST THINK YOU'RE AWESOME!"

"Keep kidding yourself, Barton." Steve retorted.

"Ooooh BURNNNN!" Bruce and Thor bellowed.

"Apply cold water to area of burn." Jane pitched in.

Loki paused the game, having since finished the course, and turned to Steve.

"I haven't laughed that hard since I learned the size of your balls." The green-eyed trickster struggled to keep a straight face.

"That WAS a good one." Natasha smirked.

"Got any more?" Clint asked Loki.

"Yes." Loki nodded.

Steve tried to ignore them by playing the game, mashing the buttons to control his character, actually doing well. Loki turned once more to Steve, clearing his throat. Steve got his character past the finish line, earning highest score, before sighing and turning to the grinning trickster.

"Yes?" Steve sighed.

"Ahem." Loki cleared his throat and stood up. "Steve…"

The others leaned forward in anticipation of what Loki may say.

"You got less meat in your pants than there is in a vegetarian restaurant."

That was when Captain America kicked Loki.

Where it hurt.

_**Right **_where it hurt.

"Doesn't feel so good does it?" Steve smirked as Loki collapsed behind the sofa.

"I FEEL IT!" Loki then laughed. "BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAVE **BALLS**, UNLIKE YOU!"


	30. Please Read

**~Hi all!~**

Just a quick heads-up to say that, due to school and catch-up, all updates for the rest of the week are moving to Sunday!

I am really sorry guys, but I have so much going on at the moment- I'll be taking 11 GCSE's and I am on target to achieve 9 of those.

Sorry! Hope you all understand!

Thanks for all the fanfic support! :D

And, I have a epic friend in real life who also writes fanfiction, and her username is **You'veBeenLoki'dAgain**. She writes really good fanfictions, she is struggling to get reviews, so go show her some support, and tell her I sent you! Thanks :D

**~Melting Angels~**


	31. In the Movies: Xbox 360

**Hey all! Welcome to another chapter of Avengers and Videogames!**

_Thank you all for favouriting, following, and reviews! Think we can reach 400? :D_

**If we do...**

**Well...**

_There will be a reward :3_

**Enjoy! This chapter they play:**

_In the Movies_

_For Xbox 360_

I watched Gametime with Smosh in preparation for this! Sorry its so late- personal issues which I won't devulge. Also, A Very Avengers Day Out shall be posted tomorrow- look out for a character which will appear in one of my new fics, coming up soon!

**Also, I am open as a beta reader if anyone needs help!**

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

I have decided to host a competition! I cannot find a deceny cover photo for this fanfic, so I thought, why don't we have a contest! I gather we have enough awesome people to enter :3

**Here goes. Do a little sketch/drawing for your favourite chapter! You may use any medium you want, but dont copy or steal any existing artwork :3**

_You may send me a link to your Deviantart through PM, if you have one. If not, take a picture and send it as an attachment in an email!_

**Send them to me at:**

annabellegatehouse

**Closing date is:**

_Sunday 21st April_

_Midday_

**Have fun! And enjoy this chapter of Avengers and Videogames- sorry its so late! D:**

* * *

After the success of the movie nights, Tony found the _**perfect**_game for them all to play- _**In the Movies**_for the Xbox 360. You had to act, be creative, and quote lines to score points, whilst the camera integrated you into the scene you were assigned too. As everyone started filtering in, all wearing onesies matching themselves, they sat down, whilst the game started up. Loki leapt up, determined to go first. Everyone groaned- Loki, with his magic, would no doubtedly get highest score. But it would be entertaining to watch. Loki fanboy-squealed as the scene from the Dark Knight, where Joker has Gambol. He morphed into the Joker, creating a clone, which he morphed to look like Gambol.

"Why so serioussss?" Loki growled in perfect imitation.

Everyone else cheered as points flew up the screen.

By the time Loki's scene was over, they were all quite terrified from seeing _**that particular**_scene in real life. But they cheered as Loki's score topped two million. The trickster took a modest bow before taking his usual seat next to Thor on the sofa.

Bruce went next.

He got Star Wars.

He fanboy squealed.

He repeated the fanboy attack as Loki morphed Bruce's clothes into Luke Skywalker's, complete with working lightsaber. A clone of an aged Obi-wan Kenobi appeared next to Bruce. The poor scientist was close to Hulking out from fanboyish happiness.

"These are not the droids you're looking for." The Obi-wan Kenobi clone spoke.

As Bruce Skywalker conversed with Obi-wan to gain points, he looked so extremely happy.

"Still a better love story than Twilight." Steve shrugged.

Everyone high-fived the Captain.

Bruce got a decent score of a million due to his poor acting skills. He reluctantly sat back down and let Tony take the stage. A scene from Flashdance **(Hope I got that right) **with Tony as Kevin Bacon's character.

Loki morphed Tony's clothes into a costume.

"LET'S DANCEEEE!" Tony struck a sexy pose.

Loki facepalmed.

"Worse than Twilight." Steve commented.

"I think Edward's gay." Natasha commented.

"How do you know that Edward Cullen is gay?" Steve enquired.

Loki cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"Blood isn't the only thing Edward Cullen sucks!" the trickster bellowed.

Tony fell over laughing, consequently ending his go and giving him a very low score.

"Dude." Clint high fived Loki.

Loki rose again, and he soon got a scene from Twilight. He morphed into Edward, grimacing.

"NOOOOOO!" Steve cried and jumped, rolling army-style over the back of the sofa and hiding.

"I'M A FUCKING SPARKLY VAMPIRE, BITCHES!" Loki roared.

*Achievement Unlocked* the Xbox rang. *Be a fucking sparkly vampire*

Everyone laughed uncontrollably, but Loki valiantly continued with his role, watching with amusement as he was ingrained into the footage.

"We should watch Twilight. As an excuse to eat popcorn and make jokes about it." Steve suggested, peeking from behind the sofa.

"I MUCH AGREE WITH THIS IDEA, CAPTAIN SMALLBALLS!" Thor grinned.

"Thor." Steve rose from the sofa.

"Yay?" Thor asked, confused, not understanding the danger he was in.

Loki paused the game.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Steve roared as he chased a screaming Thor out of the living room.

"Will we ever play a videogame like normal people?" Natasha asked.

"NEVER!" Clint declared.

In a Kevin Bacon voice, Loki roared. "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

Everyone simultaneously facepalmed.

No.

They would never be even _**remotely**_normal.


	32. Slender: Slendytubbies Mod

**Hello all! Welcome to another chapter of Avengers and Videogames! Thank you all for supporting my Avengers fics. Speaking of which, I had an idea for another fic:**

_Gametime with Loki_

Focuses solely on Loki and one player games. Let me know your thoughts in a review!

**Back to school next week so chapters will be shorter! :D**

_For now, enjoy!_

**This time, it's just Clint and Loki. They play:**

_Slenderman: Slendytubbies Mod_

This Slenderman mod is fucking scary O_O''

* * *

It was late at night, several hours after the Dark Knight Rises movie night. Loki could not sleep, so he ventured into the living room. Coincidentally, Clint was also there, dressed in black widow pyjamas. Raising an eyebrow, Loki sat next to him, murmuring a hello. The two chatted for a while, before Clint brought up the new 'Slendytubbies' mod for Slender: The Eight Pages. Except this time you were teletubbies, the slendermen were teletubbies, and you had to collect ten bowls of tubby custard. Loki adjusted his Riddler pyjamas, before closing the door, and switching off the lights once Clint was done setting up the game. They huddled under a duvet to keep warm, before putting on headsets, and seizing playstation controllers- Clint had some hacking skills. The two took a deep breath before flicking on their flashlights and venturing into the forest.

Several minutes passed by without incident, so Loki decided to crack a joke to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Clint?" Loki whispered.

"What?" Clint asked.

"Chuck Norris can't read Bella's mind." Loki raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Why?" Clint was confused.

"Because there's nothing **TO **read!" Loki cackled with laughter.

Clint snorted, and slapped his leg as he laughed loudly, thankful for the thick walls that prevented sound from escaping. As they glanced back to the screen, the blank face of a bleeding teletubby flashed across the screen.

"HOLY SHIT!" Loki shrieked.

"OHMYGOD!" Clint stuttered.

"We stick together."

"Right."

Brandishing flashlights, the two wavered as they navigated the dark forest, hearing the faint screams of children. It made them shudder. They finally came across a large tree where a pot of tubby custard lay. Clint picked it up. The two noticed a dead and bleeding teletubby lying face down nearby. Cautiously walking nearer, they screamed loudly as it rose from the dead and turned towards them.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Loki made his character turn and run.

Clint followed suit.

The two rambled and babbled, full of fear as they desperately tried to escape the terrifying undead Slendytubby. They could hear scary, haunting, piercing screams through their headsets, and tears of fear ran down their faces as they screamed. They heard thumping, angry footsteps and yelling, but still they screamed and ran, hyperventilating as more slendytubbies bleeped across the screen.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Tony shouted.

He marched until he could see the screen.

A bloody slendytubby with a blank face flashed on screen.

The billionaire fainted dead away.

Loki and Clint continued crying and screaming.

"DUDE YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Loki shrieked before ripping off the headgear and bolting out the room.

"HE FUCKING STOLE MY LINE AGAIN!" Bruce roared.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter- with five fanfics to update every week (and the possible additon of a sixth) it's hard to do long chapters!**

Continue suggesting videogames!

And please send in your entries for the cover photo contest- ends _Sunday the 21st of April!_


	33. AVENGERS AND VIDEOGAMES FINALE!

So sorry for the updates! My home life has literally gone to hell in terms of family problems, so I haven't been able to find the time to post! I'm so sorry!

**I read through the reviews for my fics sometimes, and it really encourages me to write! Thanks for sticking with me!**

And to those who have been following me since the very first chapter of Avengers and Videogames, the very first comedy fanfiction I have written, remember this:

_All good stories deserve embellishment._

**Very important to remember that! ^^^**

Thanks so much for reviewing, reading, favouriting, and following! I love you all!

Yes, this is the concluding chapter of Avengers and Videogames! But it'll be a super long chapter of epic proportions! Avengers and Movies should be updated soon, and I'll be continuing with Harry Potter, so the next chapter of Avengers and Movies will be:

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._

**I am working hard on the Harry Potter Olympics, and I've re written it five times over already. Something of that scale has to be perfect for you guys! I don't want to disappoint you!**

Avengers and Pranks will remain as on going, but several fanfictions will now be marked as completed:

_Adventures in Fanfiction_

_A Very Avengers Day Out_

_Gametime with Loki_

_Real Life Videogames may also be ending._

And of course, Avengers and Videogames.

I may be starting a new fic in light of the recent cancellations. **Storytime with Loki.**

_Thoughts? :D_

Thanks again for all the support! On with the chapter!

**Warnings:** language and adult themes in the songs.

* * *

It was a week after they'd watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and planning for the Harry Potter Olympics was ahead of schedule, so The Avengers decided to take a break. Tony had one of his nightclub rooms fitted with a new bar and TV, so they could have a Karaoke marathon bigger than any other. They assembled at seven in the evening, all in nightclub style outfits, or more formal wear. Loki was the last to enter. They all gaped at each others outfits.

Natasha wore a short, tight, green strapless dress with a fitted bodice and slight shimmer to it. Pepper wore a similar dress in red, but with long sleeves. Jane was working, so she was unable to attend.

Tony wore a red suit to match Pepper, whereas Thor just wore his armour, minus the cape. Clint had a more fitted suit in dark purpleish-red, insisting he looked  
good. Bruce just wore black dress pants and a purple collared shirt. Steve went for cream smart trousers and a light blue shirt. Loki had on a black suit, but with no shirt. He grinned proudly. It took several minutes for the team to shake their heads and set up the karaoke.

Tony, Clint, and Loki went first.

"I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like..." Tony started.

"FUCK YOU!" All three amateurs sang.

"Ooo,ooo,oooo." Loki choruses.

"I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough!" Clint started doing a little dance.

"I'm like," Tony carried on.

"FUCK YOU! And fuck her too." Clint smirked at Steve's horrified face.

"I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya" Loki joined in.

"Ha, now ain't that some shit?" Tony was priding himself on the excellent song choice.

"Ain't that some shit?" Clint laughed.

"And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best..." Loki laughed at Thor's confused expression, which turned to understanding and laughter when Natasha had to explain what 'fuck' really meant.

"With a...FUCK YOU!" Tony concluded.

"Ooo,ooo,ooo!" They all sang.

"The profanity in that song was inexcusable, Stark!" Steve fumed.

"I find it rather amusing! Is the theme not a man's natural instinct?" Thor grinned.

"Uh...no..." Steve stuttered, going red.

"Come on capsicle, every one of us is over it." Tony frowned.

Steve just kept going more and more red.

"Wait..Steve..." Loki suddenly understood why Steve got so embarrassed at these things.

"OH MY GOD!" Tony burst out laughing,only stopping when Loki kicked him.

"Steve's a virgin." Clint gaped.

"THE 97 YEAR OLD VIRGIN!" Loki and Tony high fived.

Meanwhile, Steve looked like he wanted to disappear. He backed away, while the next song was chosen. Loki and Bruce took the stage.

"Now, this is a story all about how my life got flipped-turned upside down." Bruce started to sing.

"And I'd like to take a minute.." Loki joined in. "Just sit right there."

"I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air." Both men sang in unison.

" In west Philadelphia born and raised. On the playground was where I spent most of my days!" Clint jumped in.

"Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool, And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school." Loki smirked.

"When a couple of guys who were up to no good...Started making trouble in my neighborhood." Bruce sang.

"I got in one little fight and my mom got scared She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air!" The three laughed as they sang.

Even Steve could not help but laugh. Tony quickly re wired the game so they could all sing. They all loved the show Fresh Prince of Bel Air, and were determined to do the theme justice.

" I begged and pleaded with her day after day." Tony joined in.

"But she packed my suit case and sent me on my way!" Pepper smiled.

"She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket." Steve went red.

"I put my Walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'." Clint danced.

" First class, yo this is bad." Tony tried to rap.

"Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass." Natasha joined in.

"IS THIS WHAT THE PEOPLE OF BEL-AIR LIVING LIKE?" Thor bellowed.

Clint snorted with laughter.

"Hmmmmm this might be alright." They all sang in unison.

Fury and Coulson arrived, late to the party as usual. Seeing the song, they jumped right in.

" But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois, all that. Is this the type of place that they just send this cool cat?" Fury rapped well.

"I don't think so. I'll see when I get there." Coulson continued.

"I HOPE THEY'RE PREPARED FOR THE PRINCE OF BEL-AIR!" Thor yelled.

There was choked laughter from Loki as he futilely attempted to maintain his composure.

" Well, the plane landed and when I came out..." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out." Coulson continued.

"I ain't trying to get arrested yet." Loki grinned.

"I just got here!" Steve got over his embarrassment.

"I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared." Tony was dancing.

They took a moment to catch their breath before continuing.

" I whistled for a cab and when it came near..." Steve did a little dance.

"The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror." Fury rapped.

"If anything I could say that this cab was rare." Pepper was blushing.

"But I thought 'Nah, forget it' - 'Yo, homes to Bel Air'." Loki was the best rapper next to Fury.

"I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8  
And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later'." Clint chuckled.

"I looked at my kingdom." Natasha sang."I was finally there"

"To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air!" They all cheered in unison at the conclusion of the song, Thor practically bellowing.

It took a full half hour for them all to calm down enough to choose another song. They had a very long list, and decided to shake things up a bit. They decided to re-enact the Epic Rap Battles of History. Loki immediately transformed into Darth Vader. He asked who would be Adolf Hitler. Steve blatantly refused. Tony stepped up, and Loki gave him a costume. The song started up in game.

"I am Adolf Hitler! Commander of the third Reich!" Tony started. "Little known fact...ALSO DOPE ON THE MIC!"

Loki cackled with laughter.

"You are Vader, with your little boots and cape and helmet to cover up that burnt ass face!" Tony grinned as he rapped. "You have the force to move objects, I am a force truly evil even went back in time and turned you whack in the prequel."

Even Thor laughed this time.

"Cause look at you..You're not even a real person. I preferred you in Spaceballs the Rick Moranis version." Tony struck a 'cool dude' pose.

Loki snickered before getting into character.

" You can't rhyme against the dark side of the force. Why even bother?" Loki rapped as quickly as the actual dude on screen. "So many dudes been with your mom who even knows if I'm your father?" Loki smirked behind the mask at everyone's surprised faces, and Fury's mild look of amusement.

Coulson was laughing

"You're a pissed off little prick with a Napoleon dick. You call that a mustache? I call that Dirty Sanchez on your lip!" Loki took a bow halfway through his mini rap.

"GO LOKI!" Thor cheered.

"GO FOR IT TONY!" Pepper cheered.

"YOU'RE BOTH AWESOME!" Clint and Coulson cheered.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, BUT GO FOR IT!" Steve cheered.

"VADER!" Bruce cheered.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You bitch! Let me remind you why you're messing with. Everything that you did I'm the motherfucker who invented it. I'm the original Dark Lord. You're like the sorcerer's apprentice. My stormtroopers make yours look like someone took a piece of shit and cloned it." Loki grinned behind the mask, taking another bow.

Tony scowled, reminding himself of the lyrics as they popped up on screen. He turned back to Loki.

"You stink Vader. Your style smells something sour. You need to wash up, dawg. Here, step in my shower. I'll turn all your friends against you. Just my speeches breed haters. What's your light-saber VS a clan of all your white neighbors?" Tony smirked, proud of his rapping skills.

Loki scoffed.

"Suck my robot balls!" Loki bellowed loudly. "Now take a step back and let me freeze yours off. A little Carbonite bath for your goose stepping ass. We'll call my homeboy in Israel. See who got the last laugh." Loki struck a dramatic pose.

"That was...cool." Coulson nodded.

"Not bad." Fury nodded towards Loki, who went back to his regular outfit, returning Tony to normal.

After several moments of discussion, they decided to do another rap battle. Between Bruce and Loki. Bruce was Bill Gates. Loki was Steve Jobs.

At the sound of 'begin' from the game, the rap battle began.

"Let me just step right in. I got things to invent. I'm an innovator baby Change the world." Loki grooved. "Fortune 500 before you kissed a girl. I'm a pimp you're a nerd. I'm slick you're cheesey. Beating you is Apple II easy. I make the product that the artist chooses. And the GUI that Melinda uses. I need a bring up some basic shit. Why'd you name your company after your dick?"

Steve went red, but still laughed along with the others. Even Fury cracked a smile.

"You blow, Jobs." Bruce went red but carried on rapping. "You arrogant prick With your second hand jeans and your turtleneck. I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head. With your own little spinning beach ball of death. Hippie, you got given up at birth. I give away your net worth to AIDS research. Combine all your little toys and I still crush that. IPhone, iPad, iPwn, iSmack." Bruce actually went to hit Loki, for the fun of the song, but the trickster glared and hissed in parseltongue, making everyone back off.

* * *

"Let's talk about doctors, I've seen a few. Cause I got a PC but it wasn't from you. I built a legacy son, you could never stop it. Now excuse me while I turn Heaven a profit." Loki actually dissipated into tiny particles, stunning Bruce so hard he was unable to rap anymore.

* * *

After further discussion, they found another song. Only Pepper and Thor were willing to sing it. The others backed away in horror, starting to down alcohol to escape the pain of what they were about to hear.

"Oh whoa!" Pepper started.

"OH WHOAH!" Thor bellowed.

"Oh whoa." Pepper sang.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME, I KNOW YOU CARE!" Thor shouted.

"Just shout whenever, and I'll be there." Pepper smiled.

In the background, the others were getting absolutely hammered.

"YOU ARE MY LOVE, YOU ARE MY HEARTTTT!" Thor half sung, half shouted.

"And we will never ever ever be apart." Pepper did a little dance.

"OH FUCK IT!" Loki, drunk as a lord, joined in. "Are we an item? Girl, quit playing!"

"We're just friends, what are you saying?" Pepper was surprised, and amused.

"SAY THERE'S ANOTHER AND LOOK RIGHT IN MY EYES." Thor yelled.

"My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like..." Pepper smirked at the drunk Loki sharing a mic with Thor.

"Baby, baby, baby oooh!" Loki sang.

"Like baby, baby, baby nooo!" Clint shouted from the background.

"LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY OOOH!" Thor twirled round with Loki, who was blinking rapidly to stay conscious.

"I thought you'd always be mine!" Pepper sang.

"Mine!" Thor and Loki chorused.

Clint and Tony were rolling around on the floor, drunk and laughing, at the sight of an even more drunk Loki singing Justin Bieber. Fury and Coulson were horrified, and were passed out from their alcohol consumption, wanting to rid their ears of Justin Bieber. Realising his actions, Loki immediately used a spell to clear his senses, doing the same for the others. Once they were half sober, they decided to sing Misty Mountains from The Hobbit. The lights dimmed, and the large room became like a large Hobbit lounge. Pepper and Natasha sat back, along with everyone except Thor and Loki. The two were going to do a duet.

"Far over...the misty mountains cold...to dungeons deep, and caverns old...we must...away...ere break of day, to seek the pale enchanted gold." Loki's voice got deeper to match the song.

"The dwarves of yore made mighty spells." Thor joined. "While hammers fell, like ringing bells. In places deep, where dark things sleep, in hollow halls beneath the fells."

"For ancient king." Loki sang.

"And elvish Lord." Thor continued.

"There many a gleaming golden hoard." Loki glanced at Thor before returning to the screen.

"They shaped and wrought, and light they caught." Thor's voice was, of course, very deep, perfectly matching the tone of Tolkien's song.

"To hide in gems on hilt of sword." Loki smiled a proper smile.

They permitted Steve to join.

"On silver necklaces they strung." Steve stood next to Thor, having read The Hobbit and being very fond of the story.

"The flowering stars, on crowns they hung...the dragon-fire, in twisted wire. They meshed the light...of moon and sun." Thor kept his voice low, so as to fit the song.

"Far over the misty mountains cold." Loki sang.

"To dungeons deep, and caverns old." Thor carried on.

"We must...away, ere break of day," Steve smiled.

"To claim our long...forgotten gold." Loki drew the note out.

A tear fell from Pepper's eyes.

"The pines were roaring...on the height!" Loki's voice rose.

"The winds were moaning, in the night!" Steve rose his voice.

"The fire was red, it flaming spread!" Thor also rose his voice.

Even Bruce was blinking away tears at the sheer awesomeness and beauty of the singing.

"The trees like torches, blazed with light." Loki took a deep breath, and Thor and Steve, both amazed at the professional tone of the trickster's voice, retreated back to the sofa.

Loki barely noticed.

"The bells were ringing, in the dale. And men looked up, with faces pale," Loki stood to his full height. "The dragon's ire..more fierce than fire...laid low their towers...and houses frail..."


End file.
